Change
by solstice442
Summary: Rukia is a senior in high school, Ichigo was the biggest geek in school. But all that changed. Ichigo was now the hottest guy at school and the most popular. Ichigo wants to make Rukia notice him. Will she notice or ignore him?READ 2 find out!
1. First day of school

**CHANGE**

*I don't own Bleach*

Chapter 1 first day of school

Summer has ended (sigh) now I'm going to be a senior in high school. I always hated the first day of school because it was the beginning of my personal hell. The students discuss how they have changed during the summer, claim that they're not the same person they were last year, blahblahblah. Its all a bunch a lies! To me they never seem to change, everyone at school only care about being liked and being popular.

I on the other hand don't care if I'm popular or not. I didn't care if I made friends or didn't I was just happy on my own. Everyone thought I was lame for liking chappy, and reading romantic manga. But I didn't care I'm invisible to everyone they don't even know my name or anything as long as they didn't make fun of me, I was fine with solitude. But their was a student I feel sorry for - his name Ichigo Kurosaki he's the 1 biggest geek at school. No one liked him because~

LIST OF REASONS WHY

1. Hair is orange (which makes him look like a carrot head)

2. Taste in clothes isn't great (he dresses up like his mother picks out his clothes for him)

3. Face cover with acne

4. Hasn't kissed a girl/date a girl

Well the list can go on, but those were the top four reasons that he was the biggest geek at Kurakura high school. But all that change when he walked into the classroom. Everyone especially the girls stared at the now _extremely __**Hot **_Ichigo. I couldn't believe I thought of _hot_ and _Ichigo _in the same sentence.

" Hey Ichigo is that really you!? What happen to the geek we all knew from last year?" Renji ask in shock.

" I don't know what you're talking about Renji." Ichigo said coolly.

" Dude you completely a different person." Keigo said.

Ichigo just shrugged and took a seat in the corner of the room. All the girls quickly went to talk to Ichigo or should I say flirt with him. I rolled my eyes and ignore them.

" Alright class I'm Ms. Yoruichi your creative writing teacher. Everyone please come to the front of the room, I will call out your name and point to your desk. That will be your seat for the rest of the school year." She said with authority.

As Ms. Yoruichi called out names I realized she seating us in alphabetical order. Which meant my seat will be next to Ichigo. Great now every girl will come after me. I didn't want to seat next to Ichigo , I didn't quite understand why though, I didn't have any problems with him last year. My seat was always next to his, we never spoke to each other. But I wonder if that will change this year.

" Kuchiki, Rukia." Ms. Yoruichi pointed to the desk in the third row. I quickly took my seat.

" Kurosaki , Ichigo." I saw her pointing to the desk next to mine. All the girls immediately gave me the _look. _Well they didn't have to worry, I wasn't interested in him.

When everyone was seated the announcement started.

"Good Morning! This is your principle Urahara , today is the first day of school please start the year with a good start. I don't want to see any kids in my office. To start off the library will open next week and so will the computer lab. Picture day will be on the September 5th, you may pick up your order form in the main office to order your pictures. Our back to school dance will be next Friday August, 28th you MUST wear a costume to enter the dance. Who ever has the best costume will win a prize. That'll be all the announcements for toady. Thank you and have a great day!"

When the announcements were over everyone talked about the dance. But Ms. Yoruichi silence the class and started our lesson. Through out the class I couldn't help but notice Ichigo staring at me, I wasn't sure why but it made me feel a little unconformable. I ignore it as best as I could. When the bell rang and I quickly left the class before anyone else. In my other classes I heard a lot of people talking about carrot head.

Well the rest of my school day was uneventful. I was glad when it was over. By the end of the day everyone in school knew about Ichigo's huge transformation. I started to wonder why the sudden change, he didn't seem like the type to care about his appearance. It wasn't my business, so I drop the thought out of my mind.

As I was walking back home I heard my name being called. I turn around and saw a group of girls from my school coming towards me. I realize they were the popular senior girls. (Great now what)

"You're Rukia Kuchiki right?" Mizuki the leader of her stupid clones blurted out.

"Yes."

"Well we just wanted to warn you, we don't want a loser like you to be talking to Ichigo. Just because you sit next to him and he happens to stare at you doesn't mean he likes you. If you try to make him like you, we'll personally make your senior year a hell for you. " She said glaring at me along with her clones.

"Actually I wasn't thinking that. If you think you can intimidate me, you're so wrong. I don't get pushed around by any of you stupid clones. If you want carrot head so badly take him, I'm not interested in him. I don't care one bit, so leave me alone." I said walking away.

I heard one of the girls say, " I think we scare her off." I laughed and was glad my house was at the corner.

**A/N : I hoped you enjoyed the first chapter. If you have time please review my story. I don't care if it's one word. =)**


	2. Second day of school

****Hey thanks to everyone who read my story. It means a lot to me =) I hope you can enjoy my 2nd**** chapter. **

Chapter 2 second day of school

I was finally home my brother, Byakuya was sitting in the living room table. I could see he was looking at the house bills. He looked up and smiled as he heard me walking in.

"Hi Byakuya! I'm back from school. If you need something I'll be in my room." I said heading for the stairs not wanting to talk about my day.

"Hold it Rukia! I want to hear about your day. How did it go? Did you make any friends?" He asked curious.

"My day was alright I guess. I didn't make any friends." That's all I wanted to say, but I knew he wanted me to be more specific.

"Rukia your in high school, I know there's always something happening." He said.

I took a seat across from Byakuya and told him about Ichigo Kurosaki. I described how every guy wanted to become his friend and all the girls wanted to be his girlfriend.

"Wow I need to see that for myself." Byakuya couldn't believe what I told him. "Sooooo you said every girl wanted to be his girlfriend, does that include you?" He couldn't help but smile at me.

"WHAT! I-I-don't-me-with-Ic-Ichi-go?" I felt so stupid why was I stuttering anyway?

Byakuya winked at me, great now he thinks I have a thing for Ichigo. I was annoyed with myself so I headed upstairs to my room. I sat on my bed thinking about how I got tongue tie when Byakuya asked me a simple question. I know I don't have any feelings for Ichigo, I'm still going to treat him the same, just because he changed his a appearance doesn't mean I should act like his fan girls. I spent my time in my room listening to the radio. When I heard Byakuya call me for dinner, I went downstairs to the kitchen and saw the table already set.

Next day at school I walked to my creative writing class and saw all of Ichigo's fan girls surrounding his desk and mine since I sat next to him. The guys weren't to happy to see Ichigo getting all the attention. Renji and Keigo were trying to talk with the girls, but the girls ignore them. I walked towards my desk but I saw Mizuki seating at my desk. Ichigo looked up at me and smiled for no reason. He looked relief to see my face in the crowd of annoying fan girls. I didn't know if I should smile back or not. I decided there wasn't any harm with just a smile. So I smile and I felt strange I normally don't smile in school, especially at a guy.

Ichigo seemed to be blushing a little. The reason behind it I wasn't so sure. All his fan girls turned around to see who made him blush. When they realized it was me. All the girls glared at me. I ignored them and looked only at Mizuki, who was in my seat.

"You're in my seat Mizuki." I said with an eyebrow raised.

"Don't you see I'm talking to Ichigo." She said clearly giving me her attitude.

"I'm not telling you to stop talking to him, I just want you out of my seat." I said getting impatient.

Ichigo coughed and looked at Mizuki, "You should let Rukia have her seat." I wanted to laugh so badly when I saw Mizuki's expression, she was shocked to hear him say that. She unwillingly left my desk, all of her clones glared at me each girl bumped into my shoulder as they passed. I would of kicked them or something, but I didn't want to start a scene in class it'll have to wait till later.

Ms. Yoruichi entered the room right when the bell ringed. The announcements started right away.

"Goooooood morning! This is principle Urahara hoped your first day of school went well. Here are today's announcements . . . be sure to have a parking pass for those who signed up for it, if you haven't received it please go to the office. The lunch menu is posted on the schools website for those of you who want to know. Remember about the dance its next Friday, make sure you have a custom _YOU CAN'T ENTER _the dance without a custom. That's all I have to say. HAVE A WONDERFUL DAY!!!" The announcements were over and everyone waited for Ms. Yoruichi to speak.

"Alright class today we are going to watch a video. This video has different clips such as romance, horror, comedy, fantasy, and adventure. One out of these five should be your inspiration for your first short story. The clips are going to help you, so pay attention."

The lights went off and started the video. The first clip was romance. There was a young couple dancing under the full moon. Romantic music played in the background, when the camera got a closer shot I could the couple more clearly. The young man was tall and had beautiful brown eyes his hair was orange. Wow that guy actually looked like Ichigo! I now looked at the girl she had black short hair, a petite figure and her eyes where green. Dang she looks like me! (except for the eyes) The actor in the clip slowly got closer to the actress lips. Both kissed I had to look away, this just looked too much like Ichigo and me. I imagine us kissing I felt my face turn red. I notice Ichigo did the same, this is weird.

The clip change to a different scene, a forest. A unicorn appeared out of the shadows, I felt better now. I continue to watch the video. It took the whole class time to watch it. We only had a minute before class ended. wrote the date the assign was due on the board. We had till next Friday. As I was walking to my next class I thought about Ichigo and the whole kissing scene. How strange I felt when I thought about it. I immediately push the thought aside and thought about my next class.

Gym was my favorite class. I didn't mind running or playing sports. I'm actually very athletic, but I don't like showing it. The reason why? Well then all of coaches will beg me to join their team. I don't like people begging me to do something I don't want to do.

Mr. Kenpachi is my gym teacher, I heard he was very competitive, never likes to lose. Well who can blame him? I hated to lose too. Our first unit was one of my favorite sports- volleyball. Kenpachi put us in a team of five people. I was with Orihime, Tatsuki, Chizuru, and Sakura. We were going against Mizuki and some of her friends. The game wasn't interesting the other team couldn't hit the ball back. So I just didn't try.

All of a sudden Mizuki had a huge smile on her face, she started to wave at someone behind me. I turned to see it was only Ichigo. He smiled at me again like he did in the morning. What I felt next was unexpected, something hit me on the back of my head. Tatsuki started yelling at Mizuki, "Hey what the hell was that for! She wasn't ready!"

"It's not my problem that she wasn't paying attention." Is all she said with an evil smile.

I picked up the volleyball I knew I wasn't going to regret what I was going to do. I spike the ball as hard as I could. The ball hit her right on the face. Everyone on my team started to laugh even Ichigo laughed. "OH MY GOD! My nose is bleeding!" Mizuki said with horror.

Kenpachi came to the scene wondering why the game stop. "What happen here?" He looked over to Mizuki. "Mr. Kenpachi Rukia hit me with the volleyball. She's too aggressive, she likes to pick on poor, innocent girls." Mizuki sounded fake.

"Is that true Rukia?" Kenpachi looked at me. Now it was my turn to act.

"Well Mr. Kenpachi it was an accident, I didn't mean to hit her. I love volleyball and I sometimes get a little carried away. I _hate_ to lose and I forgot it was just a regular game. I take winning very seriously."

"Oh I know _exactly_ how you feel dear Rukia. I can't stand to lose either. I believe you. Any way Mizuki can handle it. I'll just send her to the nurse." Kenpachi smile and patted my shoulder. "Come Mizuki."

"But Mr. Kenpachi she's just-"

"Now, now lets just get you to the nurse. I don't want blood all over my gym floor."

Revenge felt so sweet.

When school ended I felt great. Mizuki had a broken nose HA! I guess she'll come after me now. I couldn't wait to see what she'll do. As I was laughing to myself I heard her voice.

"Kuchiki!!!!! You'll pay for this!! I'm going to kill you!! HOW dare you embarrass me in front of everyone especially Ichigo!!!"

I turned around to see her nose was swollen. "Get over it. Don't make yourself look more pathetic." I said getting annoyed by her childish behavior.

She didn't say anything, instead she started to run back towards the school. I could see tears in her eyes. I guess she didn't want me to her crying.

**A/N : I hope you enjoyed my second chapter. I promise the story will get better. Please review if you have the time. **


	3. Shopping time

**A/N :Thanks to everyone who read my story and reviewed. =) I hope you enjoy it **

Chapter 3 Shopping time

I couldn't believe Byakuya is making me go to the stupid dance. The dance is tomorrow and I still didn't have a costume yet. Byakuya insisted he should go with me. To make sure I had the perfect outfit. It's so hard for me not to say _no _to him.

The reason why is because the year my sister died, he didn't smile, talk, or laugh. I promised myself I wouldn't make him feel sad or disappointed. All I want is to make him happy and I would do anything to for him, even go to the dance.

So as he promised, he picked me up from school and we headed to the stores.

"Have you thought about a costume yet?" Byakuya asked when we went into the first store.

"Well I haven't thought of one yet, do you have any ideas?" I asked knowing Byakuya likes it when I ask for his opinion.

"How about a Disney princess or Mulan? I've always wanted to see you dress like them." He had a huge grin on his face. I shudder I didn't picture myself in any of those.

"Ha! Very funny Byakuya." I said sarcastically.

There are many costumes I could choose from. I knew I didn't want to be any type of princess or any costume that's over the top that. Since I'm going I don't want other people to notice me, especially Mizuki who hasn't gotten over the volleyball incident. Her nose wasn't as bad as it was last week, but you can still see a little bit of a bump. It's hard for me to keep a straight face when I see her.

***********

As the day went on we gone to five stores and I didn't find anything. Byakuya started to get annoyed when I rejected every costume. "Rukia this is the last store, I'm not going to another after this. So you have to pick one or else I'm going to choose a costume for you." _Oh no you're not_, I thought to myself. I started searching like a manic for the right costume. I simply couldn't decide on the right one.

Byakuya called me over to show me a section of fairy customes. I smiled ,"This is perfect Byakuya thanks." I hugged Byakuya and started looking at the different colors I immediately spotted a purple fairy costume. It reminded me a lot of a tinker bell outfit only it was purple. It included a white mask and a wand. At least I could wear a mask no one will know who I am.

I finally found an outfit, now I just need a pair of shoes to go with my outfit. I convinced Byakuya to take me to the shoe store. I needed black flats to go with my tinker bell style outfit. While I was trying on a pair of black flats. Byakuya was staring at the entrance of the store, to see the different people coming in. When suddenly he asked, "Hey Rukia isn't that Ichigo Kurosaki?" My heart started to beat faster when I heard Ichigo's name. How stupid of me, it's only Ichigo. I turn to see him coming towards Byakuya and me. Great why does this happen to me?

"Hi Rukia, its nice to see you." Ichigo smiled looking at me and then at Byakuya, who couldn't help but smile as well.

"Umm. . . hi Ichigo this is Byakuya, my brother." I said introducing them.

"I remember you Ichigo I used to tease you and take you lunch money when you were little. Byakuya laughed at the memory. "Now you're not the same boy I used to tease. You changed a lot. " He said looking at Ichigo.

"Yeah, I remember those times. I decided I needed a change and I hope it'll turn out like I wanted." I looked at Ichigo I didn't understand what he meant by it. He stared at me with his amber eyes looking at mine violet ones. It seemed to me he was trying to tell me something.

What does he mean to turn the way he wanted? Why did he look at me with a strange expression? Why is my brother smirking like an idiot? Does he know something I don't? Why can't I get an answer for this questions?!

"Well, Ichigo its nice to see your are a much confident person. Here Rukia I'll take your shoes to the register, I'll let you talk to Ichigo for a bit longer." Byakuya gave me a sly smile. I didn't want to be alone with him, I've never talked to him before. My brother left me alone with Ichigo, _this is going to be awkward. _We didn't say anything to each other for what seemed to be like an eternity of silence.

"I've been wanting to tell you something." Ichigo broke the silence. He kept looking down.

"Yeah what is it?" I have no idea what he needed to tell me.

"I um...... I----" Ichigo was interrupted by a little girl who had a pair of shoes in her hands.

"Ichigo! Ichigo! I want to have these can you buy them?" The little girl smile at Ichigo.

"Sure, Yuzu." He took the shoes from the girl. "Has Karin picked anything yet?"

"Not yet I'm going to help her out." The little girl with light brown hair ran back to another girl who had black hair like me. I think they are Ichigo's younger sisters.

"Hey Rukia! Time to go, say good bye to your boyfriend!" Byakuya yelled across the store. I felt my face turn red everybody turn to look at me and Ichigo. I got so mad I yelled back at Byakuya ,"You idiot he's not my boyfriend!" Byakuya walked out the store and acted like he didn't hear me. The shoppers were amused, I gave them all a glare. They stopped looking at me and Ichigo.

"I'm so sorry my stupid brother doesn't know what he's saying." I said worry about what Ichigo might think.

"It's alright I know he was just joking." Ichigo replied.

"So what did you wanted to tell me before we got interrupted?" I asked almost forgetting about it.

"Don't worry about it Rukia. It wasn't important, you better go your brother is waiting for you ." I could see Byakuya in his car waiting for me.

"Well bye Ichigo see you tomorrow." I said waving good bye.

"See ya Rukia." He seemed to force himself to smile.

*************

**A/N: Next chapter is going to be long so you guys know =) please review thanks**


	4. The Dance

**A/N: Sorry for not updating sooner. I'll try to update every week. (I hope) **

**Chapter 4 The dance **

**As I finally finished curling my hair, I looked in the mirror and I had to admit I didn't look bad. I usually never do anything to my hair so it's nice to see a little change in my appearance. **

"**Hey Rukia" **

**I turn to face my brother.**

"**Wow you look very beautiful Rukia."**

"**Yeah right, don't lie to me." I said annoyed. **

"**I would never lie, you have the same beauty as Hisana."**

**I didn't feel too combatable talking about my sister so I decided to change the topic.**

"**Byakuya?"**

"**Yeah?"**

"**Why do you want me to go to this stupid dance so badly? You know I don't like to dance and I don't have anyone to talk to." I said.**

"**I want you to have friends Rukia. When Hisana was alive you used to be approachable, but then she died and you push everyone away, you don't allow people to get to close to you. I think a dance is a great opportunity to meet new people." His eyes were so sincere I know he just wants the best for me. **

"**But I already have you Byakuya , you're the only friend I need. Getting close to anyone just causes pain. Who knows what may happen, one day they are here the next they're gone." I felt my eyes getting teary. Its been awhile since I talked about my sister.**

"**Lets get you to the dance okay." Byakuya said not wanting to talk more about it. **

**********************

**Ichigo POV**

"HEY Ichigo where are you going?" My annoying dad asked me.

"To the back to school dance." I said closing the front door to the house.

I wasn't sure why I decided to go to the dance. I told everyone I wasn't going, I should just stay home, but something told me I should go.

I'm dressed up as the Phantom of the Opera. It's a good costume to wear I thought. No one will know its me especially that I'm wearing a black wig. I don't want to deal with all the girls that want to be with me. I hate myself sometimes. I wish I could have the courage to ask Rukia to the dance. I want to tell her so badly that I like her. I was going to tell her yesterday at the shoe store, not a very romantic place to tell her, but I couldn't wait any longer.

Why doesn't Rukia notice me?

Ever since we were in kindergarten I remember seeing Rukia so happy and full of life. I never have seen her cry or sad about anything. I love to see her smile and laugh to herself when she thought no one was looking. But when we were Freshmen everything changed for her. Her sister, Hisana died in a car accident, I couldn't believe it Hisana was everything to Rukia. I could tell they were both very close.

Rukia didn't come to school for a month. She didn't have any friends just like I didn't. No one went to comfort her or talk to her. I would of if I had the courage to, I would do anything for her just to see her smile again and her sweet laughter once more.

At school I heard many people asking why my sudden make over. The only reason I changed was for Rukia so she can notice me. I WANT her to like me. . . to maybe love me. But my plan isn't going so well. I have other girls at school begging for my attention, which I have to admit they're starting to get on my nerves. Even the most popular girl, Mizuki is willing to do anything to have my attention.

Maybe this stupid dance could take my mind off of things. I just need to have some fun. _Yeah right _I'm here without a date, I'll just find someone I'm sure it'll be no problem to get a girl to dance with me.

I arrived to the school, there were a lot of students with some strange costumes that stood out. I'm happy that my costume didn't stand out. I enter the gym where the dance was being held. It was hard for me to find a spot where there wasn't people pushing or shoving into me. A lot of couples were on the dance floor. I looked around for a girl to dance with, but I couldn't seem to find one.

"I can't believe Ichigo didn't ask me to the dance. Soon he'll realize that I'm the only girl he needs to be with." A familiar voice said behind me.

I turn to see who it was and of course it would be Mizuki, dress in a ballerina outfit along with her followers who wore the same thing. I couldn't stand being here with all these people. I'm here for five minutes and already I couldn't take it anymore. So I decided to go outside to get some fresh air.

**Rukia POV**

It's only been an hour and I couldn't stand it anymore. The dance ends at 10:00 this sucks. No one even looks my way, not one guy ask me to dance yet. What do I have to do to get someone to ask me to dance?

"Excuse me miss but would you like to dance with me?"

I turned around to face a guy dress up as robin hood. He had black hair and wore glasses. I never seen him at school before.

"Sure." I said happy that someone finally asked me.

Robin hood lead me to the dance floor and we started to dance. I could tell that robin hood isn't so comfortable with dancing. He step on my foot a couple of times and apologize every time.

"I haven't introduce myself my name is Uryuu Ishida. May I know your name?" Uryuu asked with a smile.

" My name is Rukia Kuchiki."

"Oh you're the girl who hit Mizuki with a volleyball. All the guys were talking about it in the locker room." He seemed to be so happy that he met the girl who did it. "Too bad I didn't get to see it happen. I hate that girl." Uryuu said disappointed.

"Um yea ." I said with a smile.

"Well it's an honor to meet you Rukia." Uryuu grab my left hand to kiss it. I have never had anyone do that before, I didn't know how to react to it. So I decided to just smile at him.

"Would you like to be my friend Rukia? You see I don't have many friends and I thought that I can meet some new people at the dance." I wasn't sure if I should say yes or no. He seem like a harmless, nice guy I guess I should be his friend. Besides the only reason I'm here is because Byakuya wants me to make friends.

"Okay Robin Hood I'll be your friend." I said when the our dance ended. Uryuu thanked me and asked me for my cell phone number. I gave it to him in return he gave me his number as well. We continue to dance but it was hard since the dance floor was crowded with other couples. I even saw Principle Urahara dancing with Ms. Yoruichi. Both in an animal costume, Urahara was in a chicken costume and Yoruichi in cat custume. Uryuu notice me staring and said, "Those two should just get marry already."

"Yea they should." I laughed.

_Thirty minutes later_

"Well Rukia I must be going I promise my dad I'll be back by 8:30." Uryuu looked at his watch. If he leaves I won't be able to have anyone to talk to. "Do you have to go right now?"

"Yea, you should find someone to dance with. I'm sure a pretty girl like you can find a guy to dance with." I suddenly felt strange no one told me I'm pretty. I said goodbye to Uryuu.

Once Uryuu left I went to one of the empty tables. I looked around for someone but I only saw couples making out, which is very gross. I decided to get some punch since there's nothing else to do. At the punch table I saw Mizuki and her clones all dress in ballerina costumes. While I was pouring my punch I over heard their conversation.

"This dance would be so much better if Ichigo was here. He's going to regret saying no to me!" Mizuki said angrily.

"Are you planning to do something Mizuki?" One of her friends asked.

"Hell yea I think I just have to try harder. He'll soon realize that I'm the perfect girl."

I got tired of hearing her say she's the perfect girl for Ichigo. I walked pass Mizuki and I pretended someone pushed me into her. The punch spill and stain her costume. Her face was in shock.

"How dare you! This is an expensive one of kind ballerina outfit!" She shouted with outrage. All the girls quickly got napkins to clean her up. But Mizuki didn't want anyone touching her. She walked away and her clones right along with her. I smiled to myself enjoying her misery.

I was about to walk away to get back at my table but then I felt someone tap my shoulder. I turn to face a tall guy dress as the phamton of the opera.

"Would like to dance?" The phantom asked with a smile.

"Yea, I would like that." Good now I can dance.

"Alright follow me." He said walking away from the dance floor.

"Um, the dance floor is over there." I said pointing to it. He look over at the couples and looked back at me. "It's too crowded and besides where I'm taking you is much better." I didn't know if I should trust him.

"Don't worry just trust me." He offer his hand. I looked at it and I looked into his eyes. His brown eyes convince me to go with him. I took his hand and he lead me outside the gym. I was in shock when I saw a platform where we could dance and a quartet tuning their instruments. Around the platform there were four light posts that contained two candles each. The four members of the quartet wore masks as well. When they spotted us they quickly started to play a waltz. The atmosphere was completely different outside, it seemed romantic.

The phantom and I reached the platform, I waited for him to make the first move. He slowly took my hand and he gently place his other hand on my waist. I place my hand on his shoulder and we began to dance.

"Umm, you're a very good dancer. . . . Unlike me I normally don't dance, this is actually my first dance." He said complementing me.

"Well thank you this is also my first. Um are you a freshmen?" I asked feeling stupid.

"No I'm a senior. How about you?"

"Oh I'm a senior as well." I replied.

We didn't say anything else. But as we continue to dance I actually felt comfortable being with this phantom._ What am I thinking? _I looked up at the phantom and he was looking at me as well. We both turn our heads to a different directions. Why am I feeling strange? I've never felt this comfort with anyone except for Byakuya. But there was also something else. I couldn't quite figure what I felt.

The quartet started to play slower music, they probably thought that we were a couple. I smile at the thought. The phantom realize that the music changed into something much slower. He gently pulled my body closer to his as we began to just sway side to side. I felt my face going red. I had to admit I like being close to him, he smiles amazing. We stayed like that for a long time just listening to the strings playing. But of course it had to end so soon.

"Sorry guys we have to go. We would love to play more for you." The leader of the quartet apologize to us.

"It's alright don't worry about it. Thank you for playing." The phantom said.

"No thank you for coming to hear us."

The quartet left us alone. My heart started to beat faster when I realize this. I really didn't want to go back to the gym.

"So are you going back in?"

"I think I'm staying out here, its such a beautiful night." I said hoping he might stay with me.

"Alright well. . . Do mind if I stay with you?"

"Not at all. . . .I was hoping you would actually." I said blushing. I really need to stop blushing.

"Lets sit down. I'm tired of standing I saw a bench over there." The phantom took my hand. My heart started to react, I wonder if he feels the same.

We sat close to each other our bodies almost touching. As we sat there in silence I notice that the phantom was staring at me again. I faced him looking at his beautiful brown eyes. For some weird reason his eyes look somewhat familiar but I couldn't quite put my finger on it. If only I could see his face more clearly, it was too dark for me to see. The phantom smile as he notice I was trying to see his face more clearly.

"Maybe you should come closer." He suggested. I wanted to get closer, but I wasn't sure if I should. He saw I was hesitating. He slowly came closer to my face. I closed my eyes and felt his lips on mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck and I felt his hands were on my back. I couldn't believe how amazing it felt. I didn't want it to end.

He backed way and for some strange reason he seemed confused. Damn it he probably regrets kissing me. I faced away from him when I felt tears rolling down my cheek, I quickly wiped them away. I'm so stupid why did I let him kiss me? Why am I crying over someone I just met? The phantom turn my head to face him once again. He kiss me again only this time there was something else, it was more passionate. I didn't refuse I know I should of but I couldn't. I kissed him back. But then I heard a Byakuya's voice talking to someone else. I had to break the kiss. I didn't want Byakuya see me kissing someone. The phantom looked at me confused.

"Is something wrong?" He asked.

"I have to go. I'm so sorry." I quickly ran away and didn't look back.

A/N Thanks for reading my story guys =) Like I said before I will try to update every week. Review if you want to.

BYE =D


	5. A day at the park

A/N- Hi sorry for the long delay. It took me forever to update hope you can forgive me. =) enjoy

*********************************

Chapter 5 A day at the park

Did I really kiss someone yesterday? I still couldn't believe that I kiss someone, that's something I'll never do. I wondered who I kissed? I didn't even ask for his name. How am I going to find him again?

The only information I have is he's a senior, wonderful brown eyes and he's so tall.

I wish I knew more.

Last night I barely slept, I probably had two hours. So I decided to get up early in the morning which is something I don't normally do on Saturdays. My mind was racing with so many thoughts about last night. I went downstairs and Byakuya was reading the morning's paper.

"Good morning Byakuya." I said smiling and taking a seat across from him.

He looked up and was surprise to see me up so early. "Why are you up so early? Don't you like to sleep longer?

"I just wanted to get up." I said.

"So yesterday I didn't ask you about the dance. How did it go?"

Great I was hoping he wouldn't ask me. I'm didn't have the talent to lie to people close to me. They could often tell when I lie to them. I didn't want Byakuya to know about me meeting a total stranger.

"Well I'm waiting." Byakuya put down the newspaper and waited for my reply.

"I met this one guy, Uryuu Ishida he seems nice I danced with him for awhile. But then he had to leave early. After he left I talked to this girl um..…um.... . Orihime. That's all nothing else happen." I said trying to make it sound convincing.

"Ishida? I didn't know that Dr. Ishida had a son." Byakuya said more interested in him than what I had said. Good now he won't ask me anymore questions.

After breakfast Byakuya went to work and I stayed home. I decided to just watch t.v for a while. But I heard my cell phone ringing upstairs. I quickly ran to answer before Byakuya hangs up. I looked at the caller ID and it was Uryuu calling.

"Hello?" I said out of breath.

"Hey Rukia! This Uryuu Ishida."

"Hey Uryuu what's up?" I couldn't help feeling strange. It was my first time having someone else other than Byakuya call me.

"Well I was wondering if you would like to hang out at the park." I could tell he was shy

"Yea sure what time should we meet?" I asked.

"At four by the soccer field." I looked at my clock I still had plenty of time.

"Alright see you later then."

"Okay bye Rukia."

****************

I was at the park I notice a lot of people were here today. As I was walking I notice a bunch of girls from my school searching for something. The girl leading them was Mizuki . I honestly didn't know what a bunch off girls would be doing in the park on a Saturday afternoon. I was going to turn around so I wouldn't be seen. But of course I would.

"Hey look over there! It's Kuchiki she might know where Ichigo is!!!" One of the girls said pointing at me. I started to run as fast as I could. But those damn girls were persistent I was quickly captured by two girls who are in the track team.

"Well hello Kuchiki." Mizuki walked towards me with a smile. She seemed to enjoy seeing me be tortured.

"Can you let me go?" I said looking at the two girls holding me. They looked at Mizuki and she nodded. The girls let me go and joined the crowd.

"What do you want from me?" I asked glaring at her.

"We were wondering if you seen Ichigo around." She asked.

"You chased me just to ask me that? Well I haven't seen him." I said annoyed that they chased me.

"I think she's lying, she's probably wants to find Ichigo and keep him to herself." I couldn't believe what some of this girls thought. Why do they get the impression that I want Ichigo?

"Look I haven't seen him, I don't know where he is."

Mizuki studied my face for several of seconds and said, "I believe her lets keep searching girls." The huge crowd kept searching. for poor Ichigo.

These girls are obsessed with him. When I actually think about it this just pisses me off. I know for a fact if Ichigo didn't get his make over no one will care about him. How can these idiots be so shallow? Hopefully Ichigo doesn't get caught.

I continue to walk toward the soccer field. But I saw someone hiding behind a tree. I walked over and saw Ichigo.

"Hey Ichigo."

"Hi Rukia did those girls leave already?" He asked.

"Well they are still looking for you. Why don't you just go home?"

"I can't I'm having a family picnic with my family."

"Where-" My cell phone cut me off. I took it out of my pocket, Uryuu was calling me. "Excuse me I have to answer." Ichigo nodded.

"Hello"

"_Hey Rukia sorry I can't go. I have to help my dad at the hospital."_

"Its okay don't worry about it. There's always a next time."

"_Thanks Rukia talk to you later."_

"Okay bye."

I turn to Ichigo who was staring at me. "Well I better head home."

"Why don't you stay and join the family picnic. I'm sure Yuzu won't mind, she brings a lot of food."

"Are you sure your family wont mind?" I didn't know why I accepted Ichigo's invitation.

"Trust me she won't." Ichigo led the way to his family. I started to get nervous. I'm going to meet his family, what if they don't like me? Wait why am I worrying about it. It's not like I'm going to be part of his family.

"Oh yea before I forget don't let my father freak you out. Just ignore him if he asks you anything personal or disturbing." Ichigo didn't sound too fond of his father. We reached the soccer field and under a tree I saw two girls with brown and black hair eating their food. But Mr. Kurosaki had two chopsticks in his nostrils and his mouth was filled with grapes. He kept on stuffing more in his mouth, I looked at Ichigo he looked angry.

"Hey what are you doing dad?! Don't you care of what others will think?" Ichigo ran to his father and kicked him in the stomach. I was surprise I would never think Ichigo could be violent.

"That happens all the time. Just ignore those idiots, I'm Karin by the way." I looked at the dark haired girl and smiled.

"Hi Karin I'm-

"Rukia!" Said the brunette. "We hear a lot about you Ichigo always talks about you. Oh I'm Yuzu Kurosaki "

My face turns red Ichigo talks about me to his family. I wasn't sure if I should feel flattered or not. The girls were waiting for me to say something, I glance over to Ichigo, he was still fighting with his father.

"Um its nice to meet the both of you." I said still confused with the situation.

"Come and sit down, we have plenty of food." Yuzu took out a plastic plate and served my food.

"Thank you Yuzu."

I started to eat while Karin and Yuzu started at me. This family is something special.

"BEATIFUL RUKIA ITS AN HONOR TO FINALLY MEET YOU!" I turn around and Mr. Kurosaki was on ground bowing. I felt like a princess or something.

"It's an honor to meet you Mr. Kurosaki." I stood up and curtsy.

"Please my dear Rukia you can call me Isshin, dad or whatever floats your boat."

"Alright Isshin."

"Alright that's enough of introductions lets play soccer!" Karin took out a soccer ball. "Okay I want Ichigo to be in my team. Yuzu you can be with dad or Rukia."

"I'll just watch if that's okay." I said. Everyone nodded and headed to the soccer field.

Mr. Kurosaki, Ichigo and Karin were stretching. Yuzu was busy tying her shoe laces. The game started and I could tell Karin was competitive she made three goals. Karin was the complete opposite of Yuzu. Little Yuzu didn't really try to take the soccer ball away from Ichigo. Mr. Kurosaki did most of the work he mange to get two goals. But then I looked at Ichigo he was a very fast runner, he also had some muscle, which I never notice before. I couldn't stop staring at him, he actually looked really hot when he sweats.

At the end of the game Ichigo score two goals. The final score was five to two. Karin and Ichigo high five each other. Mr. Kurosaki and Yuzu smiled and walked over to the other team to shake hands. They look like a happy family.

"Alright Kurosaki family lets go home. Rukia would like to come I'm sure Ichigo would like the company." Mr. Kurosaki winked at me.

"I should be heading home my brother will be waiting. But it was nice meeting all of you and thanks for having me join your family picnic."

Everyone waved good bye, only Ichigo stayed behind.

"Can I. . . walk you home?" I felt my face heat up.

"You want to walk me home? Why? I mean its nice of you to, but I don't want your family to get mad." I said trying not to sound nervous.

He looked away from me. "Just to make sure you get there safely." I smiled and I kind of felt a familiar feeling, it reminded me of the phantom. But wait could Ichigo be the phantom? I look deep into his eyes and Ichigo slowly leaned towards me.

It felt like déjà vu. Our lips were so close to touch, but then I realized what I was doing. I quickly backed away and said, "I'm sorry." Ichigo looked away. Neither of us said anything, I looked everywhere except Ichigo. "Well we better be going." I said. He nodded and we walked towards the park's exit.

My heart was pounding so fast when I thought about Ichigo kissing me. I'm not sure if this meant that I have feelings for him. Wait does that mean that Ichigo likes me? My face turn red again thinking about this. I looked at Ichigo who was staring at me. "Are you umm okay?"

"Yes I'm fine, just a little tired I guess." I said. But I can see Ichigo didn't believe me. "Really Ichigo don't think about it." I said more convincing.

"I'm sorry, but I feel like I was taking advantage of you." Ichigo's face turned red.

"You weren't Ichigo."

We didn't say anymore. We walked in silence all the way to my house. I wasn't sure what to say when we were in front door of my house. I took my keys out and I looked at him. "Thanks for walking me home Ichigo, I had fun today." I said smiling.

"No problem Rukia I had fun as well. Maybe we can um. . . hang out some time soon."

"Yea that'll be nice." I walked towards Ichigo and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"See you at school." I open the door and glance one more time at Ichigo who was still standing in the same spot.

*************

A/N Okay hope you liked the chapter. Review if you like, I'm going to go watch tv now. Lol

BYE ^_^


	6. Discovery

A/N: Hey everyone! Thanks so much for reading my story or leaving reviews. It means a lot to have other great authors reading my stuff. I wish I could give you all a gift.

Well Enjoy

***********

Chapter 6 Discovery

In the morning I found myself thinking about my day at the park with Ichigo's family. I honestly enjoyed being with them, it reminded me when I used to have picnics with Hisana and Byakuya. Those were the best days.

As I was getting ready to go to school I heard a knock on the door. I wasn't sure who would be here at this time. Byakuya raced to the door. He open the door and I could see it was Uryuu holding a yellow rose.

"Good morning Kuchiki, is Rukia here?" Uryuu smiled. My brother was confused he didn't know what a guy like him would be doing at our house.

"She's here. . . but who are you?" Byakuya was now serious.

"I'm Uryuu Ishida, you know my father Dr. Ishida." Poor Uryuu sounded nervous. I quickly went to the door and Uryuu was relieved to see me. "Hey Uryuu what a pleasant surprise. What are you doing here?" I was curious to hear his reason for being at my house. I looked at Byakuya and it seemed like he wasn't going to us any privacy.

"Well I feel bad for not going to the park with you. So I thought we could walk to school together." He explained. Byakuya was now smiling at the both of us. I guess he liked Uryuu.

"That's nice of you, well we should be going. I don't want to be late for class." Uryuu nodded and I quickly got my bag and said good bye to Byakuya.

Once I closed the door Uryuu gave me the yellow rose. "I hope you like flowers."

I took the rose and I felt my face heat up. "Um, thanks I normally don't receive any flowers." I said. On our way to school I felt so odd having someone else walk with me to school. I enjoyed the company but Uryuu was doing most of the talking, which was perfectly find with me.

When we reached the school Mizuki and her clones were staring at me and Uryuu. Her eyes lingered on the rose I had in my hand. She smiled I didn't know what she was thinking. "I'll see you later Uryuu and thanks for everything." I was going to leave but Uryuu called me, "hey Rukia I wanted you to meet some of my friends later today, do you want to have lunch with us? So I can introduce you to them."

"I don't think it's a good idea. I really don't have a desire to meet anyone. I rather just be alone. But thanks for the offer." I could see Uryuu didn't look too happy with my response, I honestly have no interest in making anymore friends.

"But Rukia-"

"I have to go." I waved bye and ran to my classroom.

Ichigo POV

I couldn't believe what I saw. Rukia came to school with Uryuu and she was holding a rose! At least it wasn't red but still I couldn't contain my jealousy. I felt like punching Uryuu or telling him to back off. I didn't know Rukia knew Uryuu. I wondered how they met. I couldn't help noticing some of the students were staring at them probably thinking they're a couple. Which made me even more angry.

Damn Uryuu !

Why can't I be more confident in myself? I mean I change my whole appearance just so Rukia can notice me and only me. But it seems I have to work harder to get her to notice.

I didn't let the two of them out of my sight. I saw Uryuu talking to Rukia who seemed to look a little uncomfortable. But I was glad when I saw her wave goodbye and ran inside the building. Uryuu didn't look too happy with whatever Rukia said. I smiled to myself this was a good sign.

I saw him walking away and heading towards Orihime and Chad. I decided to eavesdrop in their conversation. Maybe he'll mention what happened between him and Rukia. I hid behind a tree close enough to where they were talking and hear their conversation clearly.

"Hey Chad, Orihime." Uryuu said.

"Sup." Chad's low voice answered.

"I want to ask you guys to help me with something. But I'm not sure if you would want to. "

"Of course we'll help Uryuu! That's what friends are for." Orihime's cherry voice said.

There was a pause and I was staring to get impatient. I looked down at my watch and we only had three minutes till class started.

"I want you guys to become friends with Rukia. I feel she needs to have someone to talk to. She's always lonely and doesn't have any friends at school."

"Kuchiki? You're her friend Uryuu?" Orihime's voice sounded confused.

"Yes, she's seems like a nice girl. So please help me." Uryuu begged them.

"Okay." Was Chad's only response.

"How did you meet her Uryuu?" Orihime asked still not believing he knows Rukia.

"At the back to school dance, she and I danced together. She was really cute in her purple fairy costume."

My heart stopped for a moment. . . Did he just say purple fairy costume? I kissed a girl with a fairy costume, which means …….

I KISSED RUKIA!

The school bell ranged and Uryuu, Chad and Orihime quickly ran to their classes, while I stayed behind in a state of shock at my discovery.

Rukia POV

Ms. Yoruichi walked into class with a red face, when she saw a bouquet of red roses on her desk.

The guys whistle knowing it was from principle Urahara. I looked at my own yellow rose and smiled. Uryuu was a good person. I felt bad for refusing to meet his friends.

"Alright class calm down or else I'll make you have double the homework for the rest of week!" All the class went completely quiet. We then heard a soft knock on the door and Ichigo came in. All the girls were giggling when he passed by them.

"Well Mr. Kurosaki you're late, but I'll excuse you this time. Don't be late again." Ms. Yoruichi went to write a questions on the board, "Alright class I want you to write your response to these questions. You may work with someone else or by yourself." Right after Ms. Yoruichi finished talking all the girls called out to Ichigo. I looked at him and he didn't seem to hear anything, he had an emotionless face. Ms. Yoruichi noticed Ichigo's behavior .

"Ichigo is everything okay? Ichigo. . . . . Ichigo!" There wasn't a response so I decided to tap his shoulder and everyone in the classroom became silent. When I tapped his shoulder he finally came back to life. He looked at my hand that was still on his shoulder and I quickly lifted my hand.

"Is everything okay Ichigo?" I whispered.

"Yea everything is perfectly fine now." He looked intensely into my eyes and I couldn't look away, I was suddenly memorized by his brown eyes. I wasn't sure what was making me feel so strange in the inside. My heart started to beat much faster and it wouldn't slow down.

"Stop staring at Ichigo like that!" Mizuki made Ichigo and I look away from each other.

"Mizuki please keep your voice down." Ms. Yoruichi said sternly. "I want everyone to start working that includes you too Ichigo." Ichigo nodded and everybody found a partner except for Mizuki, Ichigo and I. Mizuki of course tried to get Ichigo to work with her, but of course he said he wanted to work alone.

Towards the middle of class Ichigo passed me a note, Mizuki glared at me when I took it.

_I wanted to ask you if I could meet you after school and walk you home._

I glance at Ichigo and he was staring at me with a shy smile. I smiled back and wrote _where do you want to meet?_

_I'll be waiting at the school's front gate._

I looked up and nodded. Mizuki got up from her seat and took the note away from me. I was going to say something but Ichigo beat me to it.

"Mizuki what do you think you are doing?"

" Well I was just going to um-"

"You don't need to know what is going on with me and Rukia."

"But Ichigo-"

"Mizuki I had enough with you didn't I tell you to work. You're staying after school for detention." Ms. Yoruichi announced.

I smiled to myself, Mizuki was such an idiot.

************

_After school _

School was over and I was starting to get nervous. I was thinking of reasons for Ichigo wanting to meet me. Could it be about that kiss on the cheek? Maybe he didn't like it what am I going to say?

I could see he was already at the front gate waiting for me. He turned his head and smiled at me. "Hey Rukia thanks for meeting me." He looked pretty happy, maybe it wasn't about the kiss.

"No problem, but I was wondering why you asked me to come." He looked down at the ground and said, "I just want to talk to you." It really didn't answer my question, there had to be another reason, if he wanted to talk he could do it during class.

"Okay what exactly do you want to talk about?"

"I just wanted to ask for your advice on something, that's been bothering me."

_Ask for my advice? Why would he choose me, there must be other people who he could ask._

"Alright, but do you want to go somewhere else?" I asked not wanting to be at the front gate where people could see us.

"Lets sit at the bench over there." He said pointing at the bench near the baseball field. I nodded and we walked towards the field and took our seats.

"Okay tell me what's been bothering you." I said.

"Well I really like someone, but I think she might like someone else. I don't know if there is anything going on between the two and. . . . ." He paused for a moment and looked away from me.

"And what?" I asked.

"I just found out I kissed her, but I didn't know it was her. I'm afraid If I tell her she might get mad or hate me. I want to be friends with her. . . . I think she considers me a friend. Do you think I should tell her how I feel or just be friends?" He sounded so confused and I could tell it really bothered him not knowing.

"Well Ichigo what evidence do you have that leads you to think she likes someone else? Have you seen her with a guy?" Ichigo sighed and looked at me he had an angry look or maybe jealousy.

"Yes, I've seen them together and she looks like she enjoys being with him."

"You said you kissed her did she kiss you back?" I felt a blush creeping out.

"Yes she did. But does that mean something?"

"Well yes if she was going out with someone else she wouldn't kiss another guy. Unless you think she's the cheating type."

"I know she wouldn't do that she's a good person."

"Alright then, well I think you should tell her, but don't do it right away. Maybe you should get to know more about her and then when the right moment presents itself you can tell her. Depending on her reply she will either want to be friends or -"

"Ichigo! Ichigo! I can't believe you are still here. Were you waiting for me so you could walk me back home, awww how sweet of you." Mizuki interrupted me, that girl honestly got on my nerves.

"Mizuki shut the hell up! Don't you think before you speak?" I stood up and glared at her.

"I wasn't talking to you Kuchiki, I was clearly talking to Ichigo. Come on Ichigo, you can take me home right now." She held her hand out for Ichigo. But Ichigo stood up as well and took my hand instead. This surprised me a lot, he held my hand gently in his.

"Sorry Mizuki I promised Rukia I would walk her home. Go find someone else." He said looking over his shoulder. We reached the front gate and Ichigo wasn't showing any signs of letting go of my hand soon. I didn't say anything though and kind of liked the feeling of his hand against my skin. But his touch reminded me of the phantom again. Why was it that every time I'm with Ichigo I remember the night of the dance and the phantom. I knew Ichigo wasn't at the dance, but something about him and phantom was so similar.

I just ignored the feeling and focused on our hands. We didn't loosen our grip on each other, but as we got closer to my house I said, "Ichigo you can let go of my hand now." He slowly released my hand and apologized. We reached my house and I notice another car parked next to Byakuya's car. I didn't recognize the car, but I didn't give it much thought.

"Thanks for the advice Rukia, I appreciate it." Ichigo said.

"I'm glad to help. . . so are you going to tell me who's the girl you like. Do I know her?" I didn't have any idea who he might like, maybe Orihime or Tatsuki. But I doubt it.

"No I won't tell you but you know who she is. I'll just let you figured it out on your own though." He smiled and waved good bye.

***********

A/N: Thanks for reading hopefully it didn't suck =D Review if you want to. Have a great week guys!!!! Till next time.


	7. Obstacle

A/N thanks soooooooooooooooooooo much for the reviews they bring a smile to my face =) and also for adding my story to you favs. Its really sweet of you. Well here's Chapter seven. Enjoy!!!!! =P

Chapter 7 Obstacle

"Good morning my wonderful students!!! Today's announcements are short. Don't forget that our annual school festival is in a few weeks make sure to sign up. Please come and support our kendo team after school today. That will be all. . . Have a wonderful day!!!"

I hate the school festival. The seniors are the ones in charge of organizing the whole thing. I have to help out this year, it's required which really sucks. I have to hurry up and sign up for something easy, I don't want to get stuck with a lame task.

All the other students were excited and were already making plans for the festival. Ms. Yoruichi called everyone's attention to our lesson. I glance over to Ichigo who had his eyes on the board. I kept on thinking about our conversation the other day. Who could be this girl Ichigo likes.

I don't know why its bugging me. I mean its not like I'm feeling anything. I'm just. . . curious, yeah that's it. I never seen Ichigo give another girl special attention, I've only seen him annoyed by the girls.

"Umm Rukia. . ." Ichigo whispered.

I didn't realize I was still staring at him, I forgot that I was.

"Sorry about that." I whispered back. I quickly turned my head back to face the board. Ms. Yoruichi kept on writing on the board and I could feel Ichigo's staring at me.

"Ichigo please face the board. Unless you want me to move your seat up at the front since you can't seem to stop staring at Ms. Kuchiki." I immediately blushed when all the students turn to look at us. Ichigo told Yoruichi he'll be working and there's no need to change his seat. I didn't lift my head to look at everyone for the rest of the class I kept my head down.

I was relieved when the bell ringed and everyone left the class. Me and Ichigo were the last ones. We both walked together and Ichigo said, "I'm sorry for embarrassing you. I didn't mean to call any attention to you."

As we walked through the hallways people were staring at us. Damn this people are so annoying its like they've never seen a boy and girl walk together. "Its okay Ichigo you didn't embarrassed me. But can I ask you something?" I asked. We both stopped in front of the locker rooms, but before Ichigo could answer Mr. Kenpachi interrupted us.

"Rukia hurry up and get change. I need you to help the other girls set up the obstacle course."

"Umm okay Mr. Kenpachi." I nodded and Mr. Kenpachi went back to the gym.

"You can ask me your question later. You should get going though." Ichigo said.

"Yea I'll see you later." I waved and went to the locker room.

All the girls were talking about Ichigo and how hot he is in the gym uniform. I rolled my eyes and quickly got changed. I then went out to the gym and found Orihime and Tatsuki placing orange cones across the gym floor.

"Rukia can you get those empty potato sacks and place them over there." Tatsuki said pointing at the other end of the gym. I walked ran to get the sacks and placed them where Tatsuki said. I turn around when I hear my name being called, it was Orihime.

"Hello Rukia."

"Hi Orihime do you need any more help?" I asked.

"We still need to get some shoe laces from the equipment room."

"Shoe laces? For what?" What the heck is Mr. Kenpachi making us do today.

"I don't know, he said we are going to use them to tie our ankles."

I shrugged my shoulders and Orihime and I went to the equipment room and found the shoe laces in a bag. When we came back to the gym our class and the boys class were together. They were standing in two lines. I saw Ichigo and he didn't seem to happy with all the girls staring at him. Mr. Kenpachi saw Orihime and I back he blew his whistle making all the girls look away.

"Alright boys and girls today Mr. Ikkaku and I decided to join our classes together. Each boy will choose one girl as a partner. Boys go ahead, lets start with Renji." Mr. Ikkaku said. As the boys were picking their partner I hoped I would get chosen by Ichigo. It was getting closer to his turn and there only four girls to choose from, including Mizuki. It was finally Ichigo's turn and I hold my breath and I heard him say

"Rukia."

I was so relieved or was it happiness when he chose me. I walked towards him and Mizuki made big show.

"That's has to be a mistake. He meant to say Mizuki not Rukia. . . RIGHT Ichigo?"

"No, I um picked Rukia." Ichigo looked down as if asking me to help.

"Mizuki is not a big deal, is just gym class." I said.

Everyone was staring at Mizuki and I kind of felt bad for her. But not so much I enjoyed seeing her make a fool of herself in front of everyone. Mr. Kenpachi finally told her to get back in line and to stay quiet. Students were quietly laughing at her.

Finally everyone had their partner and we waited to hear what we should do next.

"Alright everyone you and your partner are going to take a shoelace and tie it around your ankles. You have to go through those cones and get into those brown sacks and jump your way back to the finish line. Once you get back on the second lap you have to hop across the gym and skip your way back. So everyone go to Mr. Ikkaku to get your shoelace." Mr. Kenpachi instructed us.

This sounded like a hard obstacle to do. But I'm sure Ichigo and I will be fine.

"I'll go get the shoelace." Ichigo said. I nodded and waited for him to return. As I was waiting Mizuki glared at me. She got stuck as Keigo's partner. I just ignored her and pretended I didn't notice her.

Ichigo returned with the shoelace and he tied our ankles together.

"Is it too tight?" He asked.

"No it's fine."

We both walked to the starting line with the rest of the class.

"Okay everyone get ready, set. . . . GO!" Mr. Ikkaku blew the whistle. Everyone started walking as fast as they could, but most fell on the ground. Renji, Tatsuki, Ichigo and I were still waking.

"Left, right, left right." Ichigo kept on saying. Which helped us a lot getting through the cones. Or else we would fall like the rest of our class. We reached the brown sacks and we managed to get in without falling. "Ready to go?" I asked. He nodded and we started to jump but then on our fourth jump we ended up falling to the floor. The good thing we didn't fall to hard or else it would have been painful.

"Are you okay Rukia." He placed his hand on my cheek and I suddenly felt like time had stopped for me a warm feeling inside of me. I stared at him for what felt like time had stopped for me. I could see in his brown eyes his concern for me. He took his hand off my cheek, "Rukia?"

"I'm fine Ichigo don't worry, come on we better finish this obstacle course."

Again we stood up the other teams were right behind us. Except for Renji and Tatsuki who were already starting the second lap. We slowly started to jump our way back to the starting line.

When we reached the starting line Mr. Kenpachi and Mr. Ikkaku were making bets on either Renji and Tatsuki were going to win or me and Ichigo. We both as quickly as we could got out of the sack and we started our second lap. We had to hop on one foot, which was very difficult since Ichigo was bigger he took bigger hops unlike me.

We ended falling down on our butts. I winced when I got up, we hit the floor pretty hard. Ichigo started to laugh I wasn't sure what was so funny. He got up and he was holding our shoelace in his hands. I look down at my ankle and realize our shoelace was undone.

"I guess I didn't tied it hard enough." Ichigo took the shoelace and tied it again around our ankles. I looked at Renji and Tatsuki they were on the floor arguing about who should be taking the lead. I looked at Ichigo who was also looking at the two arguing.

"Let's go, but this time take little hops. Think about…… how Chappy hops that way we won't fall again." I said. He looked at me like I was crazy.

"Chappy? I don't think I know how he hops. But if you say so."

We started to hop again and this time Ichigo took little hops. We ended up passing Renji and Tatsuki. I think we were going to win the obstacle race. On our way back we had to skip our way to the finish line. Skipping was the easiest of the other tasks we had to do. I couldn't help giggling when I see the other teams falling on the ground.

Ichigo and I made it to the finish line and Mr. Kenpachi had a huge grin on his face. "See Ikkaku I told you Rukia and Ichigo would win. Now pay up." Mr. Ikkaku looked annoyed.

Mr. Kenpachi blew the whistle and told everyone the game was over. All the students returned and took off their shoelaces. Except for me and Ichigo.

"Okay class you did a great job today. Tomorrow we are doing. BOYS vs. GIRLS!!!! So be prepare guys to kick the girls butts." I could tell Mr. Ikkaku was excited for tomorrow. "Alright you are all dismissed." Everyone went to go get change. I looked down at Ichigo waiting for him to untie the shoelace. It was taking longer than what I expected.

"Umm is everything okay Ichigo? Do you need help?" I asked. I bend down to look at the knot. But then Ichigo stood up and hit my forehead with his head. I felt my head start to throb. Ichigo was so shocked.

"Rukia I'm so sorry I didn't mean to bump into your head!! I-"

"No, no it's fine. It's my fault I should be more careful." I said rubbing my forehead. Ichigo didn't look like he believed me. But didn't say anything else about it.

"Umm . . .its seems I can't untie the shoelace. Do you want to try to untie it?" I noticed Ichigo was embarrassed he couldn't stop turning red.

"Okay I'll try." I looked at the knot and it looked pretty tight. I tried to untie it but it was no use.

"Did you get it?" Ichigo asked.

"No, we to go find Mr. Kenpachi or Mr. Ikkaku to give us something to cut the shoelace with."

"I'm sorry I didn't know I tied it too hard." Ichigo apologized.

"It's not a big deal, but we better hurry we're going to be late for our next class."

Ichigo and I started our search for one of the gym teachers. We walked around and couldn't find them, we checked the office and nothing. We soon ended up walking around the gym three times and no we couldn't find any of the gym teachers to help us. Ichigo once again tried to untie it. "Damn shoelace!" Ichigo had a scowl on his face. I started to laugh and Ichigo look startled, but then he started to laugh as well. All our laughter made Mr. Kenpachi come to us.

"What are you two doing? Class is over shouldn't you be at your next class?" Mr. Kenpachi looked confused. He didn't realize that me and Ichigo were still tied together. "Well we need some scissors, I tied the knot too hard and can't untie it." Mr. Kenpachi looked at our ankles to see if we weren't lying.

"Alright just go to the office and on the bottom shelf you'll see a box of scissors. Oh yea and be sure to write yourselves passes." Ichigo and I nodded and went to the office. It took us a while to reach the office, but we managed to get there without tripping. We knock on the door, but no one seemed to be there. Ichigo slowly opened the door and turned the lights on. We both saw the shelf that Mr. Kenpachi was talking about.

"I'm so sorry for this Rukia." Ichigo apologized again.

I bend down to pick one of the scissors and cut the shoelace. But as I was standing up, I felt my head hit something hard.

"OW!" I heard Ichigo say.

I turn to him and realize I hit his face. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"It's okay it doesn't hurt that bad. I mean it could have been worse. As long as there's isn't any blood it's fine." Ichigo tried to make me feel better, but it didn't work. I couldn't believe I hit him.

"Really Rukia it's fine, now we're even. I hit you and now you hit me." I touch my forehead where Ichigo had hit me and I felt a little bump. "I guess we are even, but lets not try to hurt each other any more." I said

Ichigo put his hand on my cheek, " I'll promise not to hurt you again." His words surprised me, I felt my heart beat faster. I looked into his eyes and they were staring right back at me. He then took his hand and placed it on my forehead.

"How do you feel? I wonder how you feel about-" I couldn't hear the last part, he had whispered the words at the end. I wasn't sure if I should answer or not.

"I feel. . . . .fine." Ichigo looked at me with a smile. He slowly took his hand off of my forehead. I suddenly felt cold, his hands had given me warmth and now it was gone.

"Um how do you feel?" I asked.

"I feel great!"

"_Really _and why is that?"

"Because the girl that I like is-"

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO STILL DOING HERE?" Mr. Kenpachi looked angry. "We are on our way out" I said quickly.

"I think you two just don't want to go to class. Planning on _ditching _I'm sending you two the principle's office."

_Great now he's doubting us. I have to do something, I don't want to get into any trouble._

"Please Mr. Kenpachi we couldn't find the scissors. Its very for us to walk fast with out ankles being tied together." I said with my innocent school girl voice. Mr. Kenpachi believed me and said, "alright then hurry up you don't want to be even more late."

Ichigo and I quickly got out the office before Kenpachi could say anything else. Once we knew Mr. Kenpachi couldn't hear us we started to talk.

"Thanks for getting us out of trouble. You're pretty good at acting, I almost believed that myself." Ichigo said.

"It's not a big deal." I looked at the clock, I was already eighteen minutes late. "Well I'll see around I don't want to get into more trouble." I said already heading for the girls locker room.

"Okay see you later." I heard Ichigo say.

A/N: Thanks again for reading my story. =)

ADIOS AMIGOS


	8. Preparations

A/N- Hello everyone!! ITS FINALLY WINTER BREAK!!!!! Which means that I can update sooner. I'm so excited aren't you?

Thanks for everyone's support I really appreciate it. Well enjoy ^_^

* * *

Chapter 8 Preparations

_2 weeks later_

The school festival is tomorrow and all the seniors are excited to organized the festival. Toady was going to be a long day since we had to prepare all the booths and stands along with all the decorations. Yep it's going to be a long day.

"Hey Rukia are you spacing out? You know we have a lot of work to do." Uryuu said.

"Yes I know Uryuu." Uryuu and I have been getting a lot closer. I finally had someone I felt comfortable to talk with.

"What do you want me to do?" I asked.

"Well I'm not sure, we have to check in with Mizuki since she's in charge." Uryuu pointed at Mizuki who was bossing people around. Everyone in our senior class agreed for her to be our president of the festival.

"Alright lets go." Uryuu and I waited in line and I could hear Mizuki yelling at two girls in charge of decorating the front entrance to the school.

"Didn't I tell you to hang the welcome banner on the left of the clock? Just leave it, I'll tell someone else to do it!!" I rolled my eyes this girl honestly thinks she can do anything. I don't know why people put up with her.

"Come on Rukia its our turn." Uryuu grab my hand and pulled me.

"What do you want us to do now?" Uryuu said. Mizuki looked at her clipboard and said, "You can fix the welcome banner. We _need_ it to be on the left side of the clock. After that Rukia can clean up the gym. Uryuu you need to finish organizing your fashion show." I didn't protest and neither did Uryuu. We both went to the front entrance and quickly fixed the banner and separated. After we finished we said our goodbyes and headed to our assigned spots.

I went to the gym, well it didn't look the gym now. The gym was filled with stands and booths with different games and items on them. The decorations were still being hanged. I looked around at the floor which had a lot of trash. I also noticed that Ichigo was talking to Orihime. I felt something inside me, like anger she looked happy being with Ichigo, I saw her pretend to trip over something and fell directly into Ichigo's arms.

Ichigo blushed but quickly pushed and he quickly stood away from Orihime. I hadn't talk to him for the passed two weeks. Well actually _he _hasn't said anything to me, he was ignoring me. He doesn't look my way any more during class. I wasn't sure why this bothered me so much.

I looked over their direction again. They were both laughing it seemed to me they were having too much fun. I looked way and felt like hitting something. I understand why Ichigo likes Orihime, I mean she has a body that gets everyone's attention, she has beautiful auburn hair and she has a kind personality.

She's probably the only girl who didn't make fun of Ichigo during his unpopular years. Only me and her treat him the same. That's why he likes her, she isn't shallow like the rest of the girls in school. I can't compare to her. I'm nothing special. . . Wait why am I comparing myself to Orihime? I don't feel jealous, how can I if I don't feel that way about Ichigo. I turn my focus away from Ichigo and Orihime and continue to sweep the gym floor. But a few minutes later I hear Mizuki's voice.

"Alright everyone can you all please go to the auditorium our principle wants to have a word with all the seniors." All the seniors headed toward the auditorium. I waited for the crowd to exit the gym so I wouldn't be pushed and bumped into people. Once everyone left I headed for the auditorium as well. When I got there I started to search for Uryuu, but I couldn't find him with all the seniors taking their seats. I decided to take a seat in the back row.

I kept on searching for any signs of Uryuu but I couldn't find him. I was going to give up, but then I felt someone's hand on my shoulder. I turn to see it was Chad. I was surprise I wasn't expecting him to come to me.

"Uryuu is looking for you." He said in his deep voice.

"I was looking for him as well. Where are you sitting?" I asked Chad.

"Follow me."

I followed Chad all the way to the front row. Uryuu, Orihime and Ichigo were sitting there. I suddenly felt nervous when I saw Ichigo sitting with them. Chad took a seat next to Uryuu, the only other seat open was next to Ichigo.

"Hi Rukia take seat." Uryuu said pointing to the seat next to Ichigo. I slowly walked over to take my seat Orihime smiled on my way there. I sat down and made sure I didn't look at Ichigo. But I couldn't help it I glanced to see if he was staring at me but he wasn't. He acted as if I was invisible or something. I couldn't admit this out loud but it hurt not to get his attention. I don't know what made him change his behavior around me. Did I said or do something that made him angry at me?

Everyone started clapping when principle Urahara was on stage. He was wearing his typical outfit his clogs with his green striped hat.

"Hello wonderful students. I've seen some of the work you have done and I gotta say its great. We should all thank the _wonderful _Mizuki for her hard work." Everyone in the auditorium cheered and clapped for her. "Please check in if you if you don't know what you are doing for festival. Most of the seniors signed up for what they wanted. But for those who don't, check with Mizuki she will assign you a job. Well then that's all everyone get back to work, I want everything to look great!" Mr. Urahara got off the stage and everyone clapped.

Ichigo stood up and started to walk away.

"Hey Ichigo where are you going?" Orihime asked.

"Somewhere." Ichigo said.

"I'll go with you." Orihime stood up but Ichigo said, "I want to be alone." He just walked away and didn't say goodbye.

It was strange behavior for him. I wondered what is making him act so strange. I would think he would be happy with Orihime coming along. I looked at Orihime and she seemed to be hurt. She really liked Ichigo.

"Hey Rukia have you signed up for anything yet?" Uryuu asked me.

"No not yet, I should probably go before I get stuck with a horrible job."

"Well I was wondering if you would like to be one of my models for my fashion show."

I was going to answer, but Mizuki joined the conversation.

"She can't be in the fashion show, I've signed her up for the dunking tank and the pie throwing booth." She smiled.

"Isn't it up to me to sign up for what I want?"

"Well we don't have anyone for those jobs. Plus you're not pretty enough to be a model. So I should be in the fashion show."

"Why you-"

"Ms. Kuchiki please don't argue with the president. If she tells you to do something you do it with a smile. Those who don't do what they are told are put in detention" Mr. Urahara said.

I put on my innocent smile and said, "Oh yes principle Urahara of course."

Mr. Urahara left and I glared at Mizuki. Her smile got bigger she knew I couldn't do anything. Great now I'm stuck with a horrible job.

Ichigo POV

I walked out of the auditorium feeling upset and heading to the library. I haven't talked or glanced at Rukia for the past two weeks. I came up with a plan that I thought would worked. But it turns out its not. My plan was to stop talking to her completely.

If she noticed that would make her wonder why I haven't talked to her and she will come to talk to me. I've spend sometime with Orihime trying to get Rukia jealous or something. I felt horrible using Orihime like that. But I really want Rukia to notice me.

I reached the library no one was here, which was a perfect place to think. I took a seat next to a window. I looked at the students putting up signs for the school festival. I wanted Rukia to approach me for once. But she could care less about me. She's trying to be friendly. On the day of the gym incident, I remember her not protesting my hand touching her. I remember her blush on her cheeks, how it made her look so beautiful.

I couldn't believe I was going to confess my feelings to her, but of course I would be interrupted by someone. As I kept on thinking about Rukia, I heard someone coming in the library. I didn't bother to turn to see who was coming in. The footsteps were quiet I could barely hear them. I wasn't sure if I was imagining someone in the library. But then I heard _her_ voice.

"Umm. . . . Ichigo?" She sounded fearful. Which confused me why did she sound scare?

"Yes Rukia?" Saying her name made me smile.

"I. . . I was wondering if you're okay? I mean if you are okay with me? She said quietly. I heard her take a seat beside me. I looked at her, she had her eyes on the table. She didn't look at me.

"What do you mean?" I asked not understanding her question.

"You stopped talking to me, I was wondering if I had done something that upset you." She started to play with a strand of her black hair.

"No you haven't done anything. I'm not mad at you or anything. I'm sorry if you got the wrong idea. I've been doing a lot of thinking." I explained.

"Oh I see. That could explain your strange behavior I guess. You had me worry . . . .but I'm glad that we talked again. I kind of missed talking with you." She said shyly. "Well I better go."

She stood up and I quickly grabbed her hand. She looked surprises to see me stopping her.

"Thank you."

"For what?" She asked clearly confused.

""for coming to talk to me and for worrying about me." I smiled at her. She shyly returned the smile.

"Your welcome." I let her go and she left me alone in the library once again.

Rukia POV

As I left the library I felt happy knowing Ichigo wasn't mad at me. But I still felt something strange. He said he has been thinking a lot lately. What could he be thinking about? Orihime?

As I going down the stairs I heard Mizuki's voice

"Hey Kuchiki I've been looking for you! You have to go and clean the gym!!!"

"I'm on my way Mizuki." I said

"Well hurry up." She said glaring at me.

I reached the gym to find Chad and Orihime sweeping and picking up the trash. At least I had help now, it won't take me forever to clean the gym.

"Hey Rukia!" Orihime said happy to see me.

"Hi." Chad waved at me. I walked over to them to help them out.

"So did Mizuki tell you two to come and help me?"

"Well no she just told us to do something. So Chad and I figured we can help you." Damn why does she have to be so kind. This makes me feel worse.

"That's very kind of you two. Thanks for helping me." They both nodded and headed back to work.

After forty five minutes we finished taking out the trash, putting new trash bags, and the floor was cleaned. Chad, Orihime and I were tired and hungry. We realized lunch time was going to start.

"LUNCH TIME!!" Mrs. Yoruichi yelled.

"Well I'll see you two later." I said to Chad and Orihime.

"You should join us for lunch Rukia. Since Uryuu won't have lunch till later." Orihime said.

"Thanks but I'll be fine." I smiled and waved bye to them.

"Well if you change your mind, we'll be at the rooftop!!!!" I heard her say.

**********

I decided to eat at the bench where I had kissed the phantom. I knew that was the only place people didn't go. I had to walk a bit, but I didn't care. I found the bench, took my seat and started to eat my lunch. As I was trying to open my juice box I heard foot steps I turn to find Ichigo with his own lunch. He looked surprise to see me at the bench. I smiled I was a little surprised to see him as well.

"Hi Rukia, can I sit here?"

"Sure." I scoot over to give Ichigo room me on the bench. We both didn't say anything. I was still trying to get my straw into the juice box, but I couldn't get it. I heard Ichigo laugh. I looked at him, "What's so funny?" I hated when people laugh at me when I had trouble opening a juice box.

"Nothing but her let me open that for you." Ichigo took my juice box and he easily poke the straw.

He handed it back and I mumbled a thank you.

"Hey Ichigo why did you came to eat over here?"

"Well this is where I always eat my lunch. I hated going to the café everyone always made fun of me. So I either came here or in the gym. Why are you here?" He asked.

"I thought it will be a good place to eat." Was my lame response.

"I see, so what are you doing in tomorrows festival?"

"The dunk tank and the pie throwing booth. What about you?"

"I somehow got into the fashion show. They needed a male model and the girls said I would be a perfect model." He said not very interested in the show.

"No wonder Mizuki wanted to be in the fashion show." I said smiling.

We didn't say anything as we finished our lunches. I kind of liked his company even though we didn't say anything I felt like we understood each other. I looked at him and he seemed to be in deep thought. He looked cute when he was thinking. I scooted closer to him, he didn't seem to notice. I kept on staring at him and I realized I was getting closer to his face. He turned his face and was now looking at me. I stopped moving afraid he might not like it.

I was going to back off, but he reached for me and hold my face in place. He was the one leaning in. I closed my eyes and waited for his lips to reach mine.

"HEY you two!" I heard Ms. Yoruichi yell. I open my eyes and I saw Ichigo looked startled. He quickly backed away and was blushing. I felt my face heat up as well.

"Lunch time is over. Get back to work. The festival is tomorrow and we still have to prepare." She walked away mumbling something about teenagers.

I couldn't believe what just happen. Were we really going to kiss? I turned to Ichigo he looked angry. I'm not sure why but I didn't want to ask.

"Guess we should get going." He said trying to sound like nothing happen. But I could hear he was annoyed.

"Ummm. . . Yeah."

We headed back to work and didn't say anything else.

* * *

A/N- Awww they were **so **close to kiss. You guys probably hate me for making Yoruichi interrupt them. But don't worry they will soon kiss. Well I hope you like it. The chapter will be up soon. Review if you want. Thanks =D


	9. School Festival

**A/N: Hey I hope all of you are having a good time. I'm enjoying my winter break so far. I still have one more week before school starts once again. =/ Thanks again for reading my story. **

* * *

Chapter 9 School Festival

The school festival is finally here. I honestly didn't want to get up, the festival started at eleven and they wanted us to be there at eight to finish last minute things. I arrived home at nine last night. I was surprise not to see Byakuya, but I saw a note on our fridge.

_Hey Rukia sorry about leaving you like this. I wasn't expecting to get a call from my grandfather today. He needed me to fly to Tokyo as soon as possible, To talk about some family business. I won't be home for the weekend, I'll be back on Monday morning. Have fun at the school festival. _

_-Byakuya_

I had the house all to myself for the weekend. I was going to feel lonely without Byakuya.

I finally got out of bed and changed into my swim suit that I'll need for the dunking tank. Over the swim suit I put on some old jeans, and an old shirt I barely wear. That way I won't have to worry about my clothes being cover in pie. I took out a bag back and put a towel and extra clothes, so I could change into clean clothes after the festival.

I looked over at my Chappy clock and realize it was already ten minutes till nine. I better get going. I grabbed my cell phone and house keys from my night stand and headed out.

On my way to school I spotted Ichigo walking ahead of me. I felt my face to warm as I remember what almost happen yesterday. I wasn't sure what I was thinking, I didn't understand why I was going to kiss him. But what shocked me the most was that he wanted to kiss me. Does that mean he doesn't like Orihime as much as I thought.

Ichigo stop walking I look to see if there was a reason for him stopping. It was Mizuki waiting for Ichigo at the end of the sidewalk. She was waving at him though Ichigo just ignore her. He walked passed her as if she wasn't there. She walked beside Ichigo talking to him. I took a slower pace I didn't want to catch up to them.

"Rukia wait up." I heard Uryuu call me.

"Good morning Uryuu." I said still sounding sleepy.

"Good morning, I see you are wide awake." He laughed.

We talked about the fashion show. Uryuu was worried that people wouldn't like his designs, but I've seen his clothes and they were amazing. Of course, he thinks I'm just saying nice things because I don't want to hurt his feelings.

"Really Uryuu it'll be fine. Everyone will like it, especially when you have Ichigo as your male model." I said.

"I hope you're right."

We reached the school and I said good bye to Uryuu who was going to do a final rehearsal with his models. I went to the gym where the dunk tank and pie throwing booth was.

I saw a student with a hose filling the tank with water. Right next to the dunk tank was my second job, the pie throwing booth. I hoped that the people who came would suck at aiming. That way I won't have to wash any pie off my face.

"Well, well Kuchiki I hope you will enjoy the school festival. I know I will with Ichigo in the fashion show." She rubbed it in.

"Just shut up Mizuki. I don't know why you just can't leave me alone. For the past years you barely said anything to me."

"It's just fun to see you suffer Kuchiki, I'll make sure to stop by and throw a pie at your ugly face." She said walking away.

God I _really hate_ that girl.

The student finished filling the tank, I walked towards it and I touched the water. The water felt nice it wasn't to hot or cold. At least I won't have to worry about the water being ice cold.

I turn to look at all the other students were adding last minute things to their booths. I didn't have nothing else to do so I guess I should visit Uryuu.

I got to the auditorium I found Orihime sitting at the back row watching the models. I quietly walked towards her and lightly tapped her on her shoulder.

"Hey Orihime." She jumped , startled to hear me.

"Oh Rukia its you. You scared me, I wasn't expecting anyone to be here." She said smiling.

"So you like the fashion show?" I asked taking a seat next to her.

"Yes, I do Uryuu is very good at designing. She turn her attention back to the stage. I did as well and I saw Ichigo walking down the runway.

I could tell Ichigo wasn't confident on stage, he kept his eyes down not wanting to look at the audience. Uryuu called out to him, "Hey Ichigo you have to walk like you mean it. Models are suppose to feel confident and know that they are the best."

"See that's something I can't do, I'm not confident, I don't think I'm right for this job. You should just get another male model." Ichigo sounded upset.

"I can't do that Ichigo. People know you're in the show. Most of them are expecting to see the popular guy walk the runway."

"Alright then I'll do better. Can we take a break?" He asked.

"Sure, everyone take ten!"

Ichigo quickly got off the stage. Orihime stood up and kept her eyes on Ichigo. "WELLIhavetogo,I'll seeyoulaterRukia." She said quickly I barely understood what she said. I saw her run after Ichigo. I felt angry again why does she have to be with him? It seems she can't be without Ichigo.

"Rukia what are you doing here?" I turn to look at Uryuu walking towards me.

"I wanted to see you, that's all. So I see that the fashion show is coming along."

"Yea, but Ichigo is having a difficult time. I thought being the popular guy will make him change. But he is still shy. . . I guess something's never change."

"He'll be fine, don't worry."

"So I saw Orihime here earlier where is she?" Uryuu asked looking for her.

"I think she went with Ichigo. Do you think that there's something going on between those two?" I asked sounding a little suspicious.

"I don't know. They have been sending a lot of time with each other the past two weeks. I guess is possible. Why are you jealous?" Uryuu smirked.

"What! No of course not." I felt my face turning red. "I-I- I have to go. I'll see you later Uryuu." I couldn't believe how stupid I sounded. Now he might think I like Ichigo or something. Which is not the case.

As the day went on I couldn't take it anymore. The boys baseball team decided to come to the dunk tank, I bet Mizuki sent them over. She is going to pay one day I'll get her back.

The team took turns and each one of them manage to dunk me a least twice. I _hate_ baseball.

I was so glad when they left me. Now I won't have to worry about going into the water again.

"Hey Rukia its time to switch to the other booth." One of the students said.

I just nodded not looking forward to getting more pie on my face. Once I got out of the dunk tank I grabbed my towel to dry off and put on my old shirt and pants on. I walked behind the cardboard wall and stick my head in the hole. A line started to form there was only four girls, which made me feel so much better. But soon that feeling went away when the boys baseball team returned.

The four girls missed hitting my face with pie, which was expected. But of course each member of the baseball team hit my face. My black hair was covered in whip cream and my face soon felt sticky and gross. I really need to take a shower. Once the boys left there was no one else in line. I was going to go to the bathroom to wash my hair and clean my face, but that's when Mizuki arrived with her clones.

"Well Kuchiki I see you are enjoying yourself. I brought my friends over so they can join the fun."

"Just shut it. Hurry up and have your fun." I said irritated.

Mizuki grabbed a pie and tried to aim it, but she missed. She grabbed another but missed again. She soon gave up and let her clones give it a try. But each one of them weren't as good as the baseball team.

"Wow you guys can't aim at all. No wonder you sent the baseball team to come and torture me instead."

"Shut it Kuchiki or I'll call the boys to come over again."

I didn't say anything else I just kept quiet. Soon they left me alone.

The rest of day went pretty fast. Not many people came to my area. So most of the time I was sitting down waiting for people to come. Soon it was already time to close the festival. Principle Urahara reminded the students to come early in the morning again. I was just glad that the day ended and tomorrow was the last day of the festival.

Everyone started to clean their area and I headed to the girls locker room to shower. I put in my bag with all my things and made sure to lock it. I brought my towel and place it on the hanger. The water was cold at first but it soon was nice a warm, I made sure to wash all the pie off.

When I finally finish washing off all the whip cream off my hair, now it smelled like my favorite shampoo, lavender. I dried my hair and my body. I stepped out of the shower and went to my locker to get change into my new clothes. But when I reached my locker I saw it wide open and my bag with my clothes keys and cell phone were now gone.

I stood there in shock who would take my things? I didn't hear anyone coming in as I was taking my shower.

It was probably Mizuki damn her. What am I suppose to do now? I mean I don't have my cell phone so I can't call Uryuu to help. My brother is in Tokyo, so I'm locked out my house. I also can't stay here all night.

I slammed my locker shut and sat down on the cold hard floor. I felt helpless, lonely I could feel my tears go down my cheek. Well I guess I have no choice but to stay here for the night.

_Knock, knock _

The knock on the door startled me. I wasn't expecting anyone here at school. I looked over the clock it was nine thirty. Everyone should of left the school by now. I walked to the door and I could hear

"Yes?"

"_Rukia is that you? Is everything okay, I heard some crying." _

I was relived to know Ichigo was here, maybe he could help me get out of this mess.

"Ichigo I'm so glad you're here." I said sounding so happy.

"_Oh. . Well. . I'm glad to hear you say that-" _

"Someone took all my clothes and I don't have my cell and keys to my house. I'm not sure who took my things. I only have my swim suit and towel. I was wondering if you can help me." I hope he could.

"_Don't worry I'll help you. I guess I can let you wear my gym clothes. I'll be right back okay." _

"Thanks." I said. I could hear his foot steps fade away.

I waited for Ichigo to return. It didn't take too long for him to return, only two minutes passed. I could hear him knocking the door. I slightly open the door I didn't want him to look at me. I stick out my hand for him to give me his gym clothes. He gently handed the clothes to me.

I quickly got change into Ichigo's clothes. As I was putting them on I felt like a little girl trying on her brothers clothes. His clothes were huge on me. His t-shirt reached my knee and his pants I had to roll up a couple of times. I glanced down I wasn't wearing any socks or shoes. I have to walk bear foot or unless Ichigo-

"_Is everything okay in there? Are my clothes too stinky I don't normally sweat-" _

The poor guy worrying about his clothes. I open the door and Ichigo was leaning against the wall.

"Don't worry Ichigo your clothes actually smell nice. But they are big on me, but that's okay its better then wearing that swimsuit I had." I said trying to make him calm down.

He smiled feeling better. "So where are you planning to stay? Since you said someone took your things."

"I was thinking of going to Uryuu's house-"

"NO. . . I mean you can stay at my place. My family won't mind having you over. But I don't have a car, we have to walk and I don't want you to walk bare foot." He said looking down at my feet. "I guess you can climb on my back if you want to." He said blushing a little. I nodded and he crouched down I slowly place my arms on his shoulders. I felt my legs being touched by Ichigo's arms supporting me.

"I'm sorry if I'm too heavy. If you get tired of carrying me you can put me down." I said. Ichigo laughed and said, "Are you kidding you don't weight a thing." Ichigo started walking out and I felt like a little girl. I hated feeling little, a lot of people think I'm twelve or something just because of my height. I hate being short.

"Are you okay there Rukia, you're grip is hurting me." I didn't realize I was holding on to Ichigo tightly. I loosen my grip and apologize. As Ichigo kept walking down the dark streets, I could hear Ichigo's breathing was slow and even. It felt soothing to hear it, I lay my head on Ichigo's right shoulder. I could feel he got tense but he soon relaxed once he got over the fact of my head on his shoulder.

We turned the corner and I spotted his house. It seemed that everyone was asleep, since I didn't see any lights on. The only light on was the front door, we reached the door and Ichigo slowly opened it. He seemed cautious I was confused I didn't understand why he was acting as if this wasn't his house. Then I heard him whisper, "Good my dad is not here." We went inside, Ichigo gently put me down. I still was confused and Ichigo noticed.

"My father usually stays up and try's to attack me when I come through the door. I was making sure he wasn't going to hurt you. I guess he was tired today." Ichigo explained. "Come on I'll give you something else to wear." I followed him up the stairs. Ichigo opened a room and told me to wait in there. I walked in and turned the lights on and realized this room was Ichigo's room. I could see some pictures on his desk he had of his family. The room smelled just like him. I walked over to his bed and waited for him to return.

"I think my sister is the same size as you. You can wear her pajamas." He said handing me a yellow striped pants and shirt. "You can sleep in my bed and I'll sleep in the living room if you need something. The bathroom is down the hallway to the right."

"I think I should sleep in the living room. This _is_ your room, you should sleep here." I said.

"Don't worry about me, you're the guest so sleep here. I'll be fine on the couch."

"Okay if you say so." I said not really convinced.

"I'll see you in the morning." He started walking out the door.

"Ichigo. ..."

"Yes?" He said stopping at the door.

"Thank you. . . . For everything." I said smiling.

"Good night Rukia." He blushed and closed the door.

"Good night Ichigo."

* * *

**A/N: Thanks again for reading my story. I hoped you liked the chapter. I think I didn't do a good job with it. **

**The next chapter should be up sometime next week. =) Review?**


	10. Enjoying the festival

A/N: Its my first update of the new year! I can't believe how time went by so fast. Alright here's the next chapter. Thanks so much for all the reviews and alerts. =]

* * *

Chapter 10 Enjoying the festival

In the morning I woke up to a loud knock on my door. I sat up in bed and realized I was in Ichigo's room.

"Hey Ichigo I'm coming in." I heard a sweet voice say. I was going to say something, but it was too late. Ichigo's little sister entered the room.

"R-Rukia? What are you doing in my brothers bed? Is my. . . My brother there with . . . . . .you?" She said terrified.

I felt my face heating up, she thinks Ichigo and I-

"RUKIA MY SWEET RUKIA WHAT A LOVELY SURPRISE!" Mr. Kurosaki burst into the room. His eyes had a strange glow in them.

"Good morning Mr. Kurosaki. I'm sorry for staying here without your permission." I said apologizing.

"No, no, no my dear Rukia, I'm so happy that you're here. So my son is _finally _coming out of his shelf. He is now a m-"

"Shut it dad, stop thinking about perverted things. I slept downstairs on the couch. So can everyone please leave my room." Ichigo said walking in shirtless with only sweat pants on.

"Okay I'll go make breakfast then ." Yuzu said relieved to hearing Ichigo clear things up.

I felt so embarrassed, his dad and younger sister thought that. . . Ichigo and I-I-I had—

"Sorry about my family. I'll explain to them why you're staying here during breakfast." Ichigo said. "I'll tell Yuzu to let you borrow some clothes, Yuzu will leave your clothes in the bathroom."

"Umm thanks." I said turning my head away. This isn't the way I wanted things to start in the morning.

I got changed into a blue dress that Yuzu was so kind to let me borrow. I walked down the stairs but half way down I hear the Kurosaki family talking.

"Ichigo I got to say I'm impressed. You finally got a girl to sleep in _your_ room. Changing your appearance actually worked."

"Dad please stop saying that. You make it sound like I was with her." Ichigo said annoyed.

"You don't have to hide, I know you two were having fun together."

"Shut it dad I saw Ichigo sleeping on the couch this morning." Karin said annoyed as well.

Did his father want Ichigo to sleep with a girl. If Byakuya knew I had a boy in my room, her would kill me. I didn't want to hear anymore. I made sure I took louder steps down the stairs.

"Shhhh, she coming." I heard Yuzu say. I reached the kitchen, everyone acted like nothing happen.

"Good morning everyone." I said with a smile on my face.

"Good morning Rukia." Everyone replied.

"Come and sit down I already served your breakfast." Yuzu said pointing to my plate. Yuzu's cooking was amazing. During breakfast Mr. Kurosaki kept staring at me and Ichigo. I started to feel uncomfortable, I hate when people stare at me. Ichigo didn't seemed bothered by it.

"So is my son any good? Did he make it fun for the two of you?" I choked on my toast. What the hell? His father is insane, I turned to Ichigo he glared at his father, he looked like he was going to kill him.

"Mr. Kurosaki I um. . . Um. . ." I couldn't think of the right words.

"Come on don't be shy. It's okay if my son didn't do well, he'll get better eventually."

"Stop talking how can you say this things in front of Karin and Yuzu!!!!!!"

"Come Yuzu lets go to our room. I don't want to hear anymore of this." Karin took Yuzu's hand and headed for the stairs.

I felt so embarrassed, Ichigo probably felt worse since it's his father saying things.

"Listen old man, stop saying stupid things in front of Rukia. I will _never _be a pervert like you. Don't you care about what she thinks about you. She probably hates you for saying things that didn't happen between us!!!" Ichigo said ready to hit something.

"Mr. Kurosaki I don't hate you. But it would make me feel better if you could just keep quiet. Ichigo is a gentlemen, he would never do such a thing." I said blushing.

"You two are no fun. But fine I won't say anything more about this." He didn't sound like he meant it. God his father is really something.

"Lets go Rukia. I don't want you to suffer anymore." Ichigo stood up. I quickly followed not wanting to be alone with his father.

"May I use your house phone Ichigo before we go?" I still needed to call Byakuya. He's probably freaking out by now. I really need to find my things soon, I don't want to stay another night at Ichigo's.

"Yeah sure go ahead."

I walked over to the telephone and dialed my brothers number. I waited but he didn't answer. I decided to leave a message.

"Hey Byakuya sorry if I got you worried. Someone stole my cell and house keys. But don't worry I'll find my things. I stayed at the Kurosaki's so call me at this number. I hope your trip to Tokyo is going well. Take care, bye." I hung up the phone. Ichigo was already by the door along with his father. I walked toward the door I wanted to leave before his dad said something again.

"You two enjoy the festival!" Mr. Kurosaki said as Ichigo and I walked out the door.

On our way to the festival I felt awkward walking with Ichigo. Neither of us said anything or planned on saying something. I really much prefer if we didn't speak. It wasn't the morning that we were expecting especially during breakfast. Up ahead of us I saw Uryuu waiting at the corner of the street. I was relived to see him, I glance at Ichigo who didn't look to happy to see Uryuu at the corner waiting.

"Hi Rukia, um Ichigo." He looked confused to see us together.

"Hey Uryuu ." We waited for Ichigo to say something, but it looked like he didn't want to.

"Rukia isn't your house on the opposite side?" Uryuu asked pointing to the direction of my house and ignoring Ichigo.

"Yea I stayed at Ichigo's. Since someone took my house keys and cell phone. I couldn't go home."

"What about your brother isn't he there to open the door for you?"

"He's in Tokyo right now." I said.

Uryuu nodded he didn't want to continue the conversation. The three of us started walking again. While we were walking I noticed Ichigo had a scowl on his face. I looked at Uryuu he seem to be looking at Ichigo, more like glaring at him. I didn't understand what was going on between the two. But I think I was the one causing this. I needed to find a way to ease the tension between us. I should probably leave them and walk to the school by myself.

"I'll see you two later. I completely forgot I had to stop by somewhere." I said running away from the Ichigo and Uryuu. I stopped running when I couldn't see them anymore. I needed to ask Uryuu about what that was all about. Yesterday during their rehearsal it seemed that everything was okay.

I reached the school and there was a few students preparing their booths. I went to my area but I didn't see the dunk tank or the pie stand. They must of moved it to a new place. I asked a girl nearby if she knew where they could of placed it. She said saw Renji taking it down, but didn't know the reason why. I guess I have to search for him.

I walked down the hallways and I couldn't find him. I was going to give up when I heard my name. I turned around and saw it was Renji.

"Hey your Rukia right?"

"Yes."

"Well you don't have to work at the festival today. The company that were giving us the pies didn't send any more for today. We also couldn't fill the dunk tank with water. There's something wrong with the school pipes." I was so happy to hear those words. I didn't have to spend another horrible day working.

"Thank you for telling me Renji." I said.

"Alright well then I better go. I still need to finish preparing for the festival."

Renji left me alone in the hallway. I could go home now but wait I still haven't found my stolen things. Well I guess I have to go on a search.

**************

The festival was crowed with so more people today than yesterday. I wanted to find Mizuki since she' s the most likely to take my things. But I couldn't find her at all. I asked many people if they have seen her. There replies were all the same 'no I haven't seen her.' There was a feeling inside me that said that they knew, but were order not to say where she is.

Fine I'll just find her on my own.

"Hey Rukia wait up." I turned around to see Uryuu making his way through the crowd. When he reached me I noticed he had my Chappy bag. I was so happy to see it.

"Uryuu you found it! Thanks so much!" I hugged him. He didn't know how to react at first but then I felt his arms around me.

"Where did you find it?" I asked. He released me from the embrace.

"Well I heard Mizuki say she put in the dumpster. She didn't say which one specifically, so I went to very dumpster in the school. I finally found it by the cafeteria." Uryuu said like it wasn't a bid deal. I couldn't believe he went to all that trouble. I looked inside my bag, all my things were there. I took out my cell phone I had twenty three missing calls and five voice messages, all from Byakuya of course. I listen to each one of them.

As I heard each message, I could tell my brother wasn't to happy. But on the last message he left me he said, 'I'm so glad to hear from you. So you're staying at the Kurosaki's? Well make sure you find your stolen things. I'm heading home Sunday night.' Well I have to go, call me later.'

"Thank you again for helping me Uryuu. Though I wish I could do something to get her back." I said.

"I can help you with that." Uryuu and I turned to see Ichigo standing by us. Uryuu didn't look to happy to see him. I really need to ask him what's going on between the two."

"What do you have in mind?" I asked.

"She's at the kissing booth waiting for me to show up. She send me a note to meet her there. I wasn't going, but maybe I could act like I'm going to kiss her. She'll have her eyes closed, so she won't notice when I switch with a different guy. She will think she's kissing me." Ichigo said explaining the plan. I really liked the idea, Mizuki will be shocked when she realizes she's not kissing Ichigo.

"Okay that's sounds great. Are you coming with us Uryuu?"

"Sure, I wouldn't want to miss this."

The three of us headed to the kissing booth, there were a few people in line. I quickly spotted Mizuki, she was looking at herself in her mirror applying gloss on her lips.

"So who is going to be the unlucky guy?" I asked looking around for someone who's willing to kiss Mizuki. Uryuu pointed to Keigo, "What about him?"

"He'll do." Ichigo said approving.

We walked up to Keigo, he was busy popcorn. "Hi Keigo." We all said at the same time. He looked up and he smiled when he saw Ichigo in front of him. "Ichigo Kurosaki the popular guy at school is talking to me. YEA! Now the chicks will dig me."

"We need to ask you for a favor. . . Would you kiss Mizuki for me?" Ichigo asked. "OF COURSE but that's impossible she'll never kiss me." Uryuu explained to Keigo our plan, he agreed and I could tell he was excited.

"I suggest the three of you stay out of sight. I'll signal you when its time to switch." He told Keigo. The three of us hid behind the kissing booth. We watched as Ichigo approached Mizuki. "Hey Mizuki."

"Hi Ichigo, I knew you would come. So this means you so like me right?"

"Perhaps. . . . You know I didn't come to just talk to you." Ichigo walked closer to Mizuki. She was blushing and tried to say something

"Yea. . . I guess your right." She whisper quietly. It was hard me to stop giggling like an idiot. Uryuu had to remind me not to blow our cover.

"Close your eyes Mizuki." I could tell Ichigo was trying hard not to laugh as well. He signaled Keigo to come. Keigo quickly reached them, he gave a thumbs to Ichigo.

Ichigo joined our group, we all watched the scene before us. Keigo kissed Mizuki full on. It was funny when she responded by pulling him closer to her. She wrapped her arms around his neck. It was such a passionate kiss, I had to look away. But after a few seconds they finally had to stop to catch their breath.

Mizuki screamed so loud that everyone near the booth turn to stare at her. "WHAT THE HELL!!!!!! YOU'RE NOT ICHIGO!!! GROSS, WHERE THE HELL DID HE GO?"

"We better go." Uryuu said taking my hand. We started running along with Ichigo, who was behind us. I laughed so hard that running was hard for me. If it wasn't for Uryuu holding my hand I would probably fall. Who knew I would enjoy the festival this much.

* * *

A/N: I hope you liked this chapter. In the next chapter Ichigo will _finally_ confess his feelings to Rukia (without being interrupted by someone) You'll find out how Rukia will response to his confession.

Review?


	11. Confession

A/N- SORRY for not updating sooner. Hope no one hates me (you guys love me right?) The reason why I haven't updated- 1) I've been very busy these past few weeks with dance show and school finals and a lot of projects/homework. I haven't been able to do much writing. 2) I had a lot of trouble writing the whole Ichigo confessing to Rukia thing. But I hope I got it right.

Enjoy Ichigo's confession . . ..

* * *

Chapter 11 Confession

"I love you Rukia." Ichigo whispered in my ear.

"I love you too," I said closing my eyes, ready for Ichigo to kiss me, but instead I felt strong arms carrying me. I open my eyes and realized we were now on a couch. Ichigo was kissing my neck and I could feel his lips were- so gentle against my skin. I smiled as he gently kept kissing me.

"_Ichigo."_ I whispered in his ear. He knew what I wanted and he reached my lips. His kiss was not as gentle as before, it was much more aggressive I wanted to-

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!!!

I fell out of bed surprised to hear my alarm clock ringing. I hit the snooze button and I could feel my heart pounding hard against my chest. But it wasn't pounding because of the alarm clock startling me. It was because the dream I just had of Ichigo on the couch _kissing _me. I felt my face heat up just picturing the scene again.

_Why the hell was I dreaming about Ichigo?_

I couldn't help but feel that I enjoyed the dream a lot. More than what I was supposed to. I sat on the floor trying to figure out the meaning of this dream. Dreaming of someone usually meant that you liked him or her. Right?

"Hey Rukia breakfast is ready!" I heard Byakuya call from downstairs. I headed to the bathroom to brush my teeth and I got changed into my school uniform. When I headed downstairs Byakuya was already eating his food and reading an important document.

"Good morning, Byakuya." I waited for his reply, but I guess he was too focus on whatever he was reading. Byakuya had returned from his trip to Tokyo. He was so happy when he arrived home. He really hated his trip to Tokyo. I asked him why he hated it. He said he was now going to take responsibility of the Kuchiki family business, since his grandfather was retiring. Being head of the Kuchiki family meant he had a lot of work to do. Which Byakuya wasn't too excited about.

After I had finished my breakfast I left my house. I decided to leave earlier than usual. I wanted to have some time to think about my strange dream. Ichigo confessing to me and I was returning his feelings. I mean he can't love me; he's in love with Orihime. Maybe I should stop thinking about it, I'm probably over thinking my dream, and it really doesn't mean anything. Dreams don't mean anything.

I arrived at school and noticed Mizuki and her stupid followers were standing by the school gates. They all glared at me as I passed by. Mizuki had found out I was the one who was behind the kiss scandal. She warned me she'll get her revenge and it'll be something horrible. So now I have to be more careful at school, I know she won't hesitate to get back at me. She was extremely mad at Ichigo for embarrassing her in front of everyone. But she forgave him at the end, which surprise Ichigo a lot.

He was hoping she wouldn't talk to him anymore. The only person who didn't get in trouble was Uryuu, he manage to escape Mizuki's threats. But Keigo in the other hand couldn't stop talking about being kissed by Mizuki. He wouldn't stop telling his story; everyone viewed Keigo as a hero. People now thought of him as a pretty cool and brave person. But of course Mizuki made it clear to the student body it was a mistake and if anyone teased her she'll personally made their lives a living hell.

As I headed for my class I found Orihime talking to Ichigo. I couldn't help but feel something inside me not approve of this. She was blushing and giggling, which made me feel curious to know what they were talking about. I wanted to interrupt their conversation, but I decided not to. Besides why am I thinking this way? I'm acting like Ichigo belongs to me.

I went to class and took my seat waiting for school to start.

Class was pretty much uneventful. But that soon changed when the class returned from our lunch break. When I returned to my seat I found a note with my name on it. I didn't recognize the handwriting, but I knew it belonged to a guy. It was probably Uryuu; he'll be only one to write something to me.

_Hey _

_You're probably wondering who left this on your desk. I didn't want Mizuki or any of the other girls to hear what I wanted to ask you. Can you please meet me at four o' clock by the school's tennis court. I __need __to talk to you._

_Ichigo_

He _needs_ to talk to me? I wonder what he needs to tell me. It must be something important. Ichigo walked into the room and he took his seat. I quickly told him I would be at the tennis court. He just nodded and faced the teacher, who started the lesson. While everyone was taking notes, I was staring at Ichigo and the image of us on the couch appeared in my mind. What am I doing? I don't feel that way for Ichigo, he's only my friend. I don't want to have romantic feelings for anyone. As class dragged on I kept glancing back and forth from Ichigo to the teacher.

Soon school ended and Uryuu was waiting for me at the school gates like usual.

"Hey Uryuu."

"Hi Rukia. How was your day?"

"Alright I guess." I said. We started walking to the direction to my house.

"Nothing interesting happen?" He asked. I wasn't sure if I should tell him about Ichigo wanting to meet me. But I decided to tell him. He rolled his eyes and looked like he didn't want me to see him.

"It seems to me that you and Ichigo don't like each other. I was wondering why you don't." Uryuu took a few moments before he answered me. "Well Ichigo keeps giving me strange looks, I could tell he really dislikes me and I think I know why. Ever since I started to spend time with you, he started to glare at me."

"Really? That's the reason why you don't like Ichigo because he glares at you?"

"Of course, I haven't done anything to him, so I don't understand why he dislikes me." So this started when Uryuu and I became closer. Its true Ichigo doesn't really have a reason to not like him.

But there has to be something more behind it. Maybe Uryuu isn't telling me the whole story, maybe Ichigo got mad at Uryuu when they were doing the fashion show. Either he's keeping something from me.

I was in a way acting like Ichigo. He glares at Uryuu and I do that to Orihime. I don't like her at all, but she hasn't done anything to me, she's been very kind to me. Even though she didn't do anything, I didn't like her because Ichigo and her spent more time together, I was jealous.

The reason I was jealous is still not known to me. Could Ichigo feel the same way? " I honestly don't care if he does or doesn't like me." Uryuu said as we reached my front door to the house. "Do you think Ichigo is jealous?" I asked. "Why would he be jealous? We're not a couple or anything. If he is jealous then it must be because he might like you."

I stared at Uryuu shocked at what he said. Ichigo liking me? I honestly didn't believe that. He told me once he liked someone, he even asked for advice. He had kissed the girl before. I was sure he didn't like me. Uryuu stared at me with a smirk on his face, "it looks like someone likes you Rukia."

"He doesn't like me." I said as I went inside my house.

* * *

It was four o' clock and I reached the tennis court where I noticed Ichigo was walking back and forth when I arrived to the tennis court. He looked like he was talking to himself. He didn't notice my arrival so I decided to wait until he notice me standing behind him. I could hear he was mumbling to himself and I could somewhat understand what he was saying.

_Rukia I've been . . .._

_I wanted to tell you . . . _

_Damn how am I going to tell her . . . _

Ichigo looked so frustrated, I wasn't sure why he was struggling to find the right words. He was only talking to me; he never had any problems talking to me before. I'm still the same person I haven't changed. I decided to interrupt his conversation with himself.

"Hey Ichigo." Ichigo stopped talking, he slowly turned around to face me. He looked embarrassed.

"Hi . . .. R-R-Rukia." He said avoiding my eyes.

"So what do you want to talk about?" I asked. He turn around and now his back facing me. He didn't answer my question.

"Ichi-"

"Rukia have you ever thought about why I changed my appearance? Or why I suddenly started to talk to you more this year?" He asked.

"Ummm yea I thought about it." I said confused.

"I wanted to impress a girl. I wanted her to pay attention to me. But my plan didn't work like I wanted it to. I received all the girls' attention except from her. But then the night of the back to school dance, I met a girl dressed in a purple fairy costume." Ichigo paused for a moment and looked at me straight into my eyes.

_A purple fairy costume_

He's talking about me. He went to the back to school dance? I didn't see him though. The only people who I talked to were Uryuu and the guy dressed in the phantom of the opera costume. I would of notice Ichigo's orange hair. Did I talk to someone else and forgot about it?

"Did you know who the girl in the fairy costume was?" I asked.

"Yes, I found out a few days ago. I was happy to know that it was you that I kissed that night." He said smiling.

Ichigo was the phantom!! I KISSED ICHIGO!!!!!!

I couldn't believe this and he knew about this a few days ago. He was _happy_ to know he kissed me. I felt my face turning red, my heart started to beat faster. Ichigo waited for me to say something. But I wasn't sure if I would be able to say anything. This was something I wasn't expecting to happen. After a few seconds he started to speak.

"I care about you a lot and I don't know if what I'm going to tell you is going to affect our friendship. Well what I'm trying to say is . . .I love you Rukia. I want you to know that."

"You l-love me." I said surprised. Was he really serious?

"Yes I do. But you don't have to say anything you don't mean. I want you to be honest with me. I don't want any lies."

"Well Ichigo to be honest . . . I've been thinking about you a lot lately. I get jealous when I see you with Orihime."

"You were? Well at least that part of that plan worked. I was trying to make you jealous. But I don't want to do that anymore."

We were both silent again. Ichigo was waiting for me to say feelings for him. He wants me to be honest with him. But the truth might hurt his feelings. This should be easy for me to say how I feel. But for some stupid reason I can't come to that conclusion.

"I'm not sure what to tell you Ichigo. I wish I could just tell you how I feel. But I'm afraid of loving someone. Love is such a powerful word I don't think-"

"So you're afraid to love someone?" Ichigo asked me, I just nodded the way he said it made me feel stupid. It sounded stupid, but that's how I truly feel. "I need some time to think this over. Are okay with giving me a day to decide?" I asked hoping Ichigo would understand.

"I'll wait till you're ready." Ichigo whispered in my ear. He smiled and started to walk away. I wanted to say something but no words came out. I just stood there dumbfounded.

_I'll wait till you're ready._ Those words gave me a strange feeling something I haven't felt before. Ichigo loves me and I like Ichigo but is that enough to get me to love him in return? Well I have to try to find out. Damn why does love have to be so complicated? I had to think about this before I could give Ichigo an answer but I hope I give him the right one.

* * *

A/N: Again sorry for not updating fast enough. I'm hoping to post the next chapter before March 6th or 7th.


	12. Change

A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews. I'm glad that the story doesn't completely suck. Also thanks for those who read and put my story on their alert list/fav author. It means a lot to me (it really does)

* * *

Chapter 12 Change

I returned home and I knew I was going to have a restless night. Ichigo would be waiting for my answer. He told me he'll wait for my reply, but I don't want him to wait too long. I've decided to give him my answer tomorrow during our lunchtime. So that gave me plenty of time to decide on my answer. I sat on my bed as I thought about the possibilities.

If I say 'no' it will make our friendship awkward with the one sided love. If I say 'yes' we'll be together, and all the girls at school will hate my guts but what there's the possibility that Ichigo and I might end up not liking each other and ruin our friendship. I don't want to lose the friendship we had just because of this.

I wasn't expecting a love confession from Ichigo today. He told me he changed his look just so I could notice him, he must really like me to go through a transformation. Not many people are willing to do so much for one person. Too bad I didn't realize it was for me he did it for. Instead of me going crazy for him the girls from school are going crazy for him.

I guess I know the answer I will give Ichigo tomorrow at school.

* * *

Ichigo POV

I couldn't believe I finally confessed to Rukia. After all this time I had enough courage to tell her. I honestly thought I was going to chicken out. I'm glad Rukia didn't reject me that's a good sign. I just have to wait for her answer, but I hope she won't take too long to decide.

"Ichigo there you are." A familiar voice called me out. I turn around and find Orihime bent down, her hands on her knees. She was breathless she must of done a lot running. I waited for her to catch her breath.

"I've been looking for you." She said blushing. "I wanted to tell you something important . . .. I _really _like you Ichigo. And I was wondering if you felt the same for me." She said getting to the point. I was in total shock Orihime confessing to me. She waited for my answer.

"Um Orihime this is very unexpected. I'm flattered really I am, but you see I don't feel the same way." I said trying to be polite and letting her down gently.

"Oh you . . .. Don't. But I thought that you might have liked me. Do you like someone else?" She asked.

"I do like someone else-actually I love her." I admitted. Orihime looked shocked and hurt, "You love her? Don't tell me its one of those popular girls, they don't care about you, just your looks." She said.

"Is not one of them, I love Rukia Kuchiki . . . You're friends with her right?" I asked.

"R-Rukia?" I notice Orihime was trying hard not to cry. I couldn't help but feel bad for her. Not being loved in return hurts, that could be me as well.

"I'm sorry Orihime. We can be friends right?"

She gave a weak nod. I wanted to tell her more but I wasn't sure what else to say. She slowly walked away. She probably hates me now, and won't want to talk to me again. I hope she won't stop being my friend. But love does make life somewhat complicated.

* * *

Rukia POV

It was finally lunchtime and Ichigo wasn't around. Did he not come to school today? He wasn't there for our creative writing class, and I didn't see him in gym class either. I search around for him, but I didn't find him. I decided to eat my lunch since I only had ten minutes left.

I walked to the school's rooftop even though it wasn't allowed. I thought I would be alone but I was wrong. There was someone else; it was Orihime she was crying to herself. She didn't look up when I call her name. I slowly walked towards her, I wasn't sure why she was crying, she always seemed so happy.

"Go away I don't want to talk." She sobbed.

"It's me Orihime. Its Rukia you can always talk to me." I said sitting next to her.

She scooted away from me. "You're the _last _person I want to talk to." She said harshly. I was taken by surprise. What did I do?

"Orihime what do you mean I'm last person you want to talk to?" I asked.

"Just _leave." _

Maybe she just needs to be alone. She'll be fine, I reluctantly left her alone on the rooftop. I went to the cafeteria and started to eat my lunch. All the students were leaving the café since there was only five minutes left till class started.

"Rukia!" I heard Ichigo say. I turn around and see him running towards me.

"Ichigo you're here. I've been looking for you. I thought you were absent." I said happy to see him.

"I'm just late, I had to help my father with the clinic. I was looking for you too actually." He looked at the clock, "aren't you going to be late? It looks like you just started eating."

"It doesn't matter, besides I need to eat. But you should probably go." I said.

"I'm already late so it won't make a difference. Besides I want to keep you company." He said blushing a little.

I shared my lunch with Ichigo since he didn't eat all day long. I wasn't sure if I should tell him my answer now. He was busying telling me about how his crazy morning at the clinic with his father. Today I realize Ichigo is acting differently around me, he seems more conversational than usual. I looked at the clock; I've missed thirty minutes of class time. I needed to tell Ichigo my answer now; I don't want to wait any longer.

"Ichigo about yesterday . . . I thought about my answer and I-I like you too. You're a great guy and there's no one who ever tried so hard to impress me. I notice how much you had changed, you seem so much confident in yourself, but you're not cocky. Which is what I like about you, you're changed on the outside but you're still the same on the inside." I said looking at him. He was staring at me waiting for me to continue.

"I would be happy to be your girlfriend." I said smiling. Ichigo took a few second before he reacted to my words.

"Thank you Rukia for giving me a chance." He said hugging me.

"Excuse me, what are you two still doing here? Lunch time is over, you better get to class or I'll send the both of you to principle Urahara." One of the lunch ladies said.

"We're on our way now ma'am." Ichigo said taking my hand. We both headed to class with smile on our faces.

~*~*~*~*~

By the end of the day, everyone at school found out about Ichigo was now going out with me. It turns out someone over heard our conversation and spread the word around the school. I really didn't want people to know just yet, I needed to mentally prepare myself. As I was leaving, I realized many of the girls were glaring at me; some looked at me from head to toe. They probably thought Ichigo is blind to have chosen me instead of them.

I tried to ignore them but I could still feel their eyes on me. I guess I should have known that this would happen, a girl like me with the most popular person at school. I don't care as long as Ichigo and I want to be together nothing else matters. But I wonder if Ichigo was dealing with this. Or if he had second thoughts.

Girls must be trying to get him to change his mind. I finally reached the school gates and I notice that Uryuu was waiting for me. He probably already heard about me dating Ichigo. I stood next to Uryuu waiting for him to say something, but he wasn't saying anything. Can he be mad?

"Hey Uryuu." I said. He looked at me with hurt in his eyes. I wasn't sure why he looked at me this way. "What's wrong? Are you mad at me?" I asked. "Yes I'm mad. Why didn't you tell me that you and Ichigo are going out? I have to hear it from everyone else." He said trying to keep his voice down, making sure no one could hear us.

"I was going to tell you. I wasn't expecting the news to go around the school so fast."

"I-I . . .. Just forget it- I guess I'll see you around." He said leaving me. I don't understand first Orihime is mad at me and now Uryuu is upset. What's going on with them? I guess I can call Uryuu and Orihime later to find out what's wrong.

"Hey Rukia I'm glad you're still here. Can I walk you home?" I turned around to see Ichigo jugging towards me.

"Sure." I said.

Ichigo and I walked in silence as we made our way to my house. The awkward silence was staring to make feel sort of uncomfortable. I wanted to start a conversation but I had no idea what to say exactly. I honestly didn't want to say something stupid and make an idiot out of myself.

"Um Rukia is everything alright, you've been so quiet. Does walking with me make you feel awkward?" Ichigo asked. I stopped walking and so did Ichigo, he slowly turned to look at me, his eyes were looking at mine.

"I'm sorry . . . Its just that I don't really know what to say." He smiled he looked relief to know that it didn't had anything to do with him. "You can tell me anything, so don't worry too much you're only talking to boring old me." I laughed at this. He sure knew how to make me feel better.

"Your wrong about one thing I'm not talking to just anybody, I'm talking to my boyfriend, and I don't want to look stupid in front of him." I said as I started to walk again, I notice Ichigo smiled bigger when he heard me say 'boyfriend.'

"You can never look stupid, so stop thinking like that." Ichigo took my hand in his; I was surprise for the sudden contact. "Hope you don't mind." I looked down at our linked hands and said, "No I don't' mind." I looked down at our linked hands and said, "no I don't mind." We both walked down the street and I felt butterflies in my stomach. Never have I felt this and I hope it wouldn't go away. But of course it would when Mizuki and her friends were heading our way. All the girls started to glare especially Mizuki if looks could kill; I would be dead by now.

I was starting to release Ichigo's hand, but he grasped my hand harder not wanting to let go. "Don't let those girls intimidate you." He whispered in my ear. I gave a weak nod; I wasn't feeling too confident walking past the girls. But I could see Ichigo was happy to let everyone know I'm his girlfriend.

Once we turned the corner I spotted my house. Relieved to know I was safe now from all the glares the girls were giving me. We reached my house there was a note posted on the door.

_Rukia I'm at a Kuchiki meeting and I'll be returning home around ten. _

_I left dinner for you heat it up in the microwave. See you later._

_Byakuya _

"Looks like my brother won't be home for a while. Would you like to come in for a while?" I asked trying not to blush.

"J-just you and me a-alone?" Ichigo sounded nervous.

"Unless you don't think it's a good idea to be alone together." I said blushing.

"I'll stay for awhile I don't see any harm right?" He said smiling.

I opened the door and let Ichigo enter the house. I made him follow me to the living room. He was looking all around the living room when he spotted the wall of family pictures. He smiled when he saw a picture of me when I was younger. "I haven't grown much. Guess I'm cursed to stay small." I stated.

Ichigo looked at the picture of Hisana that was next to my. He stared at it for quite some time. Until he said, "Rukia, do you think your sister would have liked me?" He looked at me.

"Of course, she would. Hisana had a big heart . . . She would be happy to see us together." I said.

"Do you think your brother will feel the same? He used to take my lunch money when I was in elementary school and bullied me often." He asked.

"I have no idea about Byakuya, he surprises me I don't really know, but I believe he will be fine with us together. So would you like something to drink?" I asked.

"Water would be good." He replied.

I went to the fridge and got a cold water bottle. When I returned to the living room Ichigo was sitting on the couch looking nervous again. I sat on the couch with him but there was some distance between us. I wasn't sure if I should get closer to him or just stay where I was. After a few seconds Ichigo moved closer to me, making the space between us disappear.

My heart started beating faster. This reminded me so much of the dream I had of the two of us on the couch together. My face started to heat up and Ichigo took notice of this. "Why are you blushing?" He asked confused. "Umm… I had this dream yesterday about the two of us on the couch and you were . . . Um kissing me." I said the last part in a whisper. I looked up to see his expression; he had a tint of pink on his checks, which made him look cute.

"Oh I see. Um actually I was thinking of kissing you now. But I don't want –"

"You want to kiss me?" I asked surprised.

"Yes we kissed before at the dance and I've been wanting to kiss you again. But I don't know how you –"

"Do it." I said interrupting him. He looked confused as if he didn't heard right so I decided to say it again, "Kiss me Ichigo." He place his hand under my chin and lift it up, he leans in slowly and I closed my eyes. I could feel his lips slowly pressing against my lips.

It felt like a dream to me, the popular guy in school kissing me. When our lips finally met I felt like a shock went through me. I wrap my arms around his neck and I could feel his hands slowly make there way to my back. We parted to get some air we looked at each other I notice Ichigo wore a smirk on his face. He reached my lips again and somehow during our kiss I ended lying on the couch instead of sitting on it.

He was on top of me, I still had my arm around his neck, but I moved my hands to his orange hair and started playing with it. Ichigo pulled back when he realized in the position we were in. He stood up and he blushed when he saw me returning to a sitting position. "I think I should go now. Thank you for letting me stay." He said not looking at me.

"Sure no problem Ichigo, I'll see you in school tomorrow." I said a little disappointed that he was leaving so soon. I walked Ichigo to the front door. It felt somewhat awkward. But when I opened the door for him he surprised me, he kissed my cheek and said, "See you tomorrow." I smiled and waved good-bye to my boyfriend. Everything changed in one day and I knew that more changes were to come in the future.

* * *

A/N- I finally finished this chapter. It took me forever to finish it I don't know why. I think this is the longest chapter I wrote. Don't know though =)

The next chapter will be about their first date and meeting each other's family as an official couple.


	13. First Date

**A/N: Thanks so much for all the wonderful reviews. Hope this chapter isn't too bad. **

* * *

**Chapter 13 First Date**

It's been four days since Ichigo and I have been boyfriend and girlfriend. Uryuu and Orihime still wouldn't talk to me. I called them but I never got an answer from them. Ichigo told me that Orihime had confessed to him. She liked Ichigo and now was mad at me for being with Ichigo. So I guess it will take a while before she would want to talk to me.

As for Uryuu I wasn't sure why he was angry. He did say he was upset that I didn't tell him, but that wasn't a good excuse to be _this_ angry with me. Ichigo told me not to worry about it and that Uryuu will eventually come around. At school all the girls hated me for taking the popular guy in school.

Mizuki didn't make that stop her though. During class she still tried to flirt or make moves on Ichigo. She honestly thought that it would make Ichigo change his mind. But he didn't pay any attention to her, which made me laugh. Everyone in school knew of our relationship, but our families didn't know. That's when Ichigo said its time to tell them. I really didn't wan to tell Byakuya because I wasn't sure how he would take the news.

But I knew what to expect from Ichigo's family. Isshin would be happy and probably say something that would make both Ichigo and I blush. Karin could care less and Yuzu would be happy for the two us. We decided to tell them on Saturday and after we tell them, Ichigo was going to take me out for our first date.

I honestly couldn't wait to go on my first date. But I wasn't sure what I should wear for our first date. I mean I had to look nice when Ichigo introduces me as his girlfriend to his family. I wish I had more friends or least have Orihime help me out. I couldn't ask Byakuya that'll be weird-. Moments like these I wish Hisana were still around she would have helped me.

Guess I just have to do this alone

~*~*~*~

Saturday

In the morning I decided to tell my brother about Ichigo coming over today. I waited until he finished his breakfast, which felt like eternity.

"Byakuya." I said when he took the last sip of his tea.

"What is it Rukia?" He asked taking his dishes to the sink.

"Ichigo . . . Is coming over later today." I said trying hard not to blush.

"Okay, are you guys doing a project or something?" He said completely misunderstanding what I meant.

"Not exactly, um . . . He is my-my boyfriend." I said waiting for Byakuya to say something, but he didn't say anything so I continued, "He wanted to meet you as my boyfriend and get your approval." I looked away from Byakuya. The silence was killing me. Did this mean he wasn't happy?

"I see well then I'm looking forward for this meeting." He said in a serious tone. I never heard Byakuya sound so scary before. I didn't say anything I just went straight to my room. I was regretting telling Byakuya about Ichigo maybe I should had let it be a surprise instead.

As time passed I was getting more nervous. I started to get ready for my date. I tried my best to look great; I made my hair straighter than usual and even added a little bit of makeup. I look at the time Ichigo would be here any moment soon.

Right on cue I heard a knock on the door, my heart beating faster. Ichigo arrived on time. I heard Byakuya call me downstairs.

I took a deep breath, and a last check of myself in the mirror, before heading downstairs. I heard Ichigo's voice; he was trying to start a conversation with Byakuya, but it didn't seem like he wanted to make small talk. Once I enter the living room, where they were sitting I notice how Ichigo looked worried, but when he saw me entering the living room he soon smiled and was relieved.

"Hello Ichigo." I said smiling. "You look great Rukia." Ichigo said standing up and walking towards me. Byakuya just eyed us strangely. "Thanks Ichigo you don't look bad yourself." I said blushing. He was wearing a button down, long sleeve black shirt and some dark denim jeans. "So Kurosaki you came to get my approval?" Byakuya asked interrupting our talk.

"Yes sir." The room was silent as we waited for Byakuya's response. "Well if Rukia wants to be with you, I have no choice but to let the two of you be. But let me warn you Kurosaki . . . if any harm come to Rukia- or if I see she is unhappy you better pray that I won't come and kill you." Byakuya said sounding a lot like a father then a brother.

Poor Ichigo looked freaked out but his voice didn't reflect how he looked he sounded confident. "Thank you for your approval, don't worry about Rukia getting hurt. She's safe with me. I won't bring her late; she'll be back at ten thirty . . . if that's okay with you." Byakuya nodded and said, "ten thirty sounds good." Ichigo bowed down and thanked him for approving of our relationship.

The three of us then walked to the front door, I put on my shoes and said good-bye to my brother as well as Ichigo. We left the house and the awkward atmosphere. I noticed there was a sport car parked in front of my house _could this be Ichigo's?_ I thought to myself. Ichigo led me to the black car sport car. _Wow it is his . . . impressive._ Ichigo opened the passenger seat for me and made his way to the driver's side.

When he got in he started the car and said, "That went well, I thought your brother wouldn't let me take you on our date. He was glaring at me the whole time I was talking to him." Ichigo said as if it wasn't a big deal. "Yea, but he didn't need to threaten you." I said. "He's just being your older brother." We didn't say anything anymore; I was getting nervous again, now it was my turn to get approved by his family.

We arrived at his house pretty quickly, which must have been his sport car. I noticed Isshin standing outside the door with a _big_ welcome sign. I smiled at least I knew they were excited to have me. "Sorry about my father's over the top behavior." Ichigo said apologetically. We got out of the car and I told him, "Don't worry I think it's sweet."

"Hello my wonderful Rukia, please come inside." Isshin said with a huge smile on his face. "Hello Mr. Kurosaki, thank you for your hospitality." "Please call me Isshin." Ichigo led me to their living room; the twins were standing there with balloons and a bouquet of flowers. "Hello Rukia!! We are so glad to see you." Yuzu greeted me.

"Thanks." They handed me the balloons and the flowers. But Ichigo helped me hold the flowers. "I can't believe Ichigo has a girlfriend now. I would have never thought he would get the guts to tell you he likes you." Karin stated. "Yea I agree I remember when Ichigo was ten he used to imagine that his favorite teddy bear was you he practice kissing the bear it was so cute." Yuzu said innocently.

I turn to Ichigo and he was blushing. "A-Alright that's um . . .enough." Ichigo avoided looking at me. "Rukia I have a present for you, since I already think of you as part of the family, go on and open it." Isshin came to the living room and handed me a pink wrapped bag. I looked inside and I found myself looking at a cute white rabbit- it was Chappy holding a heart between his little cute paws that read 'Love is a beautiful thing especially when-" I started to blush when I read the next part.

Ichigo read it as well he then looked at his dad, "Why can't you just be a normal father?" His dad had a perverted smirk on his face. But he changed the topic, "So were you impressed by Ichigo's Nissan 350 z?" He asked, at first I didn't understand what he meant he then realized I was confused, "His car." He pointed to Ichigo's car.

"Oh yes I was. It's a very nice car." I said a little confused. "I Told you Ichigo girls _dig_ guys with cool cars, it a babe magnet." Isshin elbowed Ichigo. Ichigo just rolled his eyes, not caring what his father thought.

Yuzu and Karin were both staring at me or rather they were examining me. When they realized I found out Karin whispered something in Yuzu ear and Yuzu quickly looked the other way. I suddenly felt self- conscious of myself. "Let's go Rukia, we'll be stuck here the rest of the evening, if we don't leave for our date." Ichigo said taking my hand and leading me to the door. "Bye, thank you for accepting me as Ichigo's girlfriend." I said bowing down.

"You're _so _cute Rukia, no need to thanks us."

"Yea whatever just leave already."

"Comeback soon Rukia!"

The three of them said in unison. Ichigo took me to his car again and once inside I breathe out a sigh of relief knowing that the worst was over for the two of us. Ichigo smiled at me and said, "Are you ready to go our date?" "Yes." I said sounding nervous. "Well I hope you're hungry." He said turning his car on and pulling out of the driveway. In fact now that he brought the topic of food I realized I haven't eaten anything the whole day, since I was nervous. "I'm really hungry." I said

"Good to hear."

We stayed quiet which seemed like it was more of a comfort zone; it didn't felt awkward like other times. I turn to look at Ichigo; I couldn't believe we were dating. It felt more like a dream to me as each day passed by. The girls at school wanted me to screw up so badly so they could have a chance to date him. But that won't happen any time soon. The boys at school talk about Ichigo they think he's blind to choose a simple girl like me when he could have Mizuki or any other pretty girl in the school as his girlfriend.

I turn my head and now looked out the car window. The sun was close to setting now. "Hey um. … Rukia do you like we're being followed?" Ichigo asked. "Following us?" I asked turning around. The only car behind us was a taxi. "That taxi has been behind for almost the whole ride. But at least we'll be out of the road, since we arrived at the restaurant." Ichigo said relived.

He parked the car in front of the restaurant. On the door entrance it said _now open for business _I guess it was a new place. We went inside and there were many people at this restaurant family's, couples, and friends. The lights were somewhat dim and there was soft music playing in the background. The host at the door asked us how many people will be dinning Ichigo said two. The host took us to the back corner and seated us there, he then handed us one adult menu and a kid menu. I felt like punching the guy. But Ichigo told the host to me an adult menu as well, the host eyed strangely but he did give Ichigo another menu.

We didn't have to wait long for the waitress to come. She was an attractive probably a year older then me, I didn't like how she was looking at Ichigo and she was bring too friendly with him, but Ichigo didn't even notice how she was trying to flirt. When she realized he wasn't attention she left us alone.

"Rukia are you alright? You look angry." He said a little worried, he probably thought I was having a bad time.

"I'm not angry just annoyed. The waitress is hitting on you, doesn't she realize we're on a date?" I said harshly.

"I didn't even notice she was, I thought she was just trying to be friendly." Ichigo reached for my hand that was placed on top of the table. His big hand was covering my small one, "Besides I was to busy looking at you." He said blushing a little. I was going to say something but that's when the waitress was back with our food. She glared at me when she saw Ichigo's hand was on top of my hand. She quickly placed our food on our table and didn't look at Ichigo anymore.

We started talking about our likes and dislikes. But right in the middle of our conversation there was a violinist walking up to our table. He started playing for us, which surprised me. It was soft, romantic music and everyone in the restaurant stared at our table. I looked at Ichigo, who seemed as confused as I was. His eyes flickered to something behind me.

His expression went to confused to shocked. I turned around to what made Ichigo so shocked and I spotted Isshin hiding behind a trashcan along with Yuzu and Karin. Isshin winked at me, Yuzu waved, and Karin just rolled her eyes. I heard Ichigo sigh I look at him again he seemed annoyed. "I'm sorry Rukia I had no idea there were going to be here. I'll make sure they'll leave us alone." The violinist stopped playing, we thanked him for playing for us.

The violinist left us, and Ichigo's family walked up to our table. "So did you like it? He's an old friend of my." Isshin said smiling. "Dad what are you doing here? And why did you brought a violinist with you?" Ichigo asked.

"We took a taxi and followed you because I thought you might of needed some help. You know just in case the date wasn't going well." Isshin explained." Besides I don't want Rukia to have a boring date, you want to keep her happy. . . She is your first love after all. Right Rukia?"

"Umm that's very sweet of you Isshin, but I am having a good time with Ichigo-"

"See dad Rukia and Ichigo are doing fine without your help. So we should leave them alone." Karin said pushing Isshin out the door.

"But my boy can't handle this alone!!!!!!!" He said. All the people in the restaurant were now getting annoyed. Poor Ichigo was so red the manager had to come and kick us out. Since the diners were complaining about our commotion. At least I had something to eat. Once we were out Isshin said, "So where are we going next?"

"Dad please leave _us_ alone. This date is just suppose to be for the two of us." Ichigo explained.

"But-"

"Mr. Kurosaki I agree with Ichigo the date is awkward with you and the girls around. We won't be able to enjoy our time together." I said. Isshin smiled and winked at the both of us, "Alright I'll let you two enjoy the rest of your date . . .. Girls to the taxi!!!!!!!!" Isshin ran to the taxi.

We were finally left alone. "So where are we going next?" I asked Ichigo.

"You'll see." He said taking my hand.

* * *

**A/N: A little cliffhanger lol. Next chapter we'll see where Ichigo takes Rukia. Till next time =)**


	14. Happiness

A/N: Thank you guys for your reviews/alerts and for those who read it. Lots of love to you all.

On another note . . .

I just realized something I don't know if all of you have seen the NEW 12 season Bleach opening its called Change by Miwa. It's funny because the twelfth chapter in my story is called change. I thought it was so cool okay that's enough of my random info.

* * *

Chapter 14 Happiness

I badly wanted to know where Ichigo was taking me next for our date. When I asked he said it was a surprise and refused to spoil the surprise. So I waited patiently in the car after five minutes he said, "We're here Rukia, but . . . I need you to close your eyes first, I'll guide you there." I smiled at him and said, "Alright." We got of the car, I closed my eyes and I waited for Ichigo to guide me.

In a few seconds I felt his hand intertwined with my own. As we walked I counted thirty steps before we stopped. Ichigo told me to open my eyes.

What I saw was beautiful.

The sun was setting low in the sky and I could see all of Kurakura. We were on a hill and there was trees surrounding us. "Do you like it? My mother used to bring me here when I was younger, no one knows about it except for my family." He said looking at the sunset. "It's beautiful Ichigo, thank you for bringing me here."

I grab hold of his hand he looked at our hands and blushed a little. He cleared his throat before saying, "Here let me show you the swing we have." He led me to one of the trees and there it was a single swing that was tied to the lowest branch. Ichigo let go of it and headed to the swing.

He sat down and called me over, he motioned for me to sit on his lap, which I hesitantly did. One of his hands slid around my waist while the other one was holding onto the swing. I felt my face heat up. I wasn't sure what to do.

"Just relax." He whispered into my ear. He had sense how awkward I felt.

I slowly relaxed myself; I let myself rest my body against Ichigo. We both stayed quiet, swinging slowly watching as the sky became darker and darker. "Tell me what you're thinking Ichigo."

"Hmmm."

"Tell me what you're thinking." I asked again. He didn't answer right away it took him a moment before he replied.

"I was thinking about how my mother used to have me on her lap. We both swing till it was sunset. This is the only place I feel like I can be closer to my mother. She always understood what I felt without me telling her, she was everything to me. I felt so lonely and I hated feeling lonely I felt like I had no purpose. But . . . Now I don't feel so lonely anymore. I feel like I now have a purpose. " I turn my head to look at Ichigo he was staring back at me.

I kiss his cheek, which made him blush. "I feel the same way Ichigo. My sister was so much like a mother to me. When she died I didn't want to be happy or even bother having any friends, but now its different, thanks to you I am happy." I said looking into his amber eyes. We both stared at each other with smiles on our faces.

"You want to know something else?" Ichigo whispered. I blush when I felt his warm breath tickle my ear.

"What is it?" I asked with a somewhat shaky voice. He gently pushed me off his lap and we both were off the swing. I notice the sky was dark already the lights of kurakura were lighting up. Which made the view so spectacular. We were now facing each other.

"I'm happy that you're with me." He said sincerely.

"I'm happy you're with me too." I hugged him and I could smell his sweet scent. While we were hugging I heard a _beep beep beep_. Ichigo released me from our hug. He looked at his wristwatch. "It's time for your other surprise." He said smiling.

He walked over to another tree that had a hole in it. I watched him take out a plastic bag that had a blanket and a flashlight. He laid the blanket on the ground. "Come and lay down you need to look up at the sky to see this." I watch him lie down and make himself comfortable on the blanket.

I then followed what he did and I felt myself blushing. I lay right next to him I looked at his face to see if he didn't mind. He look like he didn't mind, he was busy watching the night sky. I looked up as well I saw many stars since the moon wasn't out tonight. But then I something across the sky then I found many. It was a meter shower; I never would of thought of seeing one.

I smiled and was so excited to witness such a beautiful thing. "Ichigo this is amazing." I said enjoying the sight. "It is. I read the newspaper and it mention there would be one tonight. So I thought you might enjoy it."

I wanted to stay forever with Ichigo laying next me and looking at the night sky. But of course all good things have to end. Ichigo told me it was time to leave. He didn't want Byakuya to get mad at him, since he promised he would bring me back by ten thirty.

During our drive back to my house Ichigo and I continued to talk more. It seemed that we had more things to say to each other than before. There wasn't that much silence between us anymore.

We reached my house and I could see the lights of Byakuya's room were still on. He must be waiting for my arrival. Ichigo walked me to my door and I could feel butterflies in my stomach. Normally the guy would kiss the girl goodnight when their date was over. I know I kissed Ichigo before, but it always makes me nervous. I wish I knew what Ichigo was feeling.

We were standing outside my door like two statues staring at each other.

"Umm you should probably go inside…" Ichigo said nervously.

"Yeah probably." I said.

"Good night…Rukia." Ichigo took a small step towards me. He looked like he was trying to decide whether or not he should kiss me. I blush when he caress my cheek. He smiled at the sight of it.

His face soon was getting closer to my. I closed my eyes ready to feel his lips against my own. When his lips touch my I felt so happy. He soon backed away with a blush on his face.

"Good night Ichigo. I had a wonderful time." I said as I opened the door.

"I'm glad you did." I heard him say.

* * *

_At school _

School was still the same. Every time I walked in the hallways with Ichigo the girls still glared at me. Mizuki was the worst one out of all the girls.

"Hey Kuchiki!" I heard Mizuki's voice from behind me.

"What do you want?" I said turning to face Mizuki. She hasn't stop bugging me, since I became Ichigo's girlfriend. She always saying things like 'you better break up with Ichigo or I'll make you suffer.' 'I'll make you look bad in front of Ichigo, so he can realize the mistake he made.' 'He's just using you so he can make me jealous.' I honestly couldn't take it any longer.

"I know you thought dating Ichigo would help you become popular. I know that's the only reason you are going out with him. But its not going to work no matter who you date you will never become poplar like me." She said with a smirk on her face.

"Mizuki I don't care if I'm popular or not. I'm dating Ichigo because I want to get to know him better. I would never use Ichigo like that, unlike you. You should just accept the fact that I'm dating Ichigo. And there's no one who can break us apart. " I said walking away from her.

I could hear Mizuki swearing at me. I didn't realize that we had an audience, there were some students that where watching us. They were laughing at Mizuki which made her even more angrier.

Mizuki POV

_That Kuchiki thinks she so tuff. Well then I'm going to make sure those two break up. They will pay for tricking me into kissing Keigo. I'll make sure they suffer and remind them that I'm the one who runs this school. I'm going to make Ichigo want to be with me. You better watch out Kuchiki. _

* * *

A/N: Sorry that this chapter was short. =( I'm also sorry if it was rushed and if it was random at the end. But I had to have Mizuki thoughts known she plays a big part in the future of Ichigo and Rukia's relationship.

In the next chapter you'll find out what Mizuki is planning on doing to Ichigo and Rukia.


	15. Happiness Taken Away

A/N: This chapter would have been up earlier. But I wasn't paying attention to what I was doing; instead of clicking save I click on something else and replace it with a blank sheet. So all the writing I did was gone. I was so mad at myself =/ so I had to rewrite the whole thing again *sigh* at least I finished it.

Thanks for the reviews =) Oh yea sorry for making this chapter short.

* * *

Ch.15 Happiness taken away

"Rukia can you come down here I need to tell you something." I heard Byakuya's voice from the kitchen. I put down the book I was reading on the coffee table. I walked over to the kitchen and found myself looking at two passports and plane tickets on the kitchen table.

"Are we going somewhere?" I asked. Byakuya sigh deeply and motioned for me to sit down. I didn't like where this was going, I had a very bad feeling.

"You know that I'm the head of the Kuchiki business. Well this business is expanding, now we are having offices open in the U.S.A. They need me to overlook all the plans and get everything going. So we will be living in America." He explained to me.

_What? We're leaving Japan, but I don't want to go. What about Ichigo? _So many thoughts were running through my head.

"Brother do we have to go? I want to stay here." I said.

"I'm sorry but we will be back after two years. I'm sure Ichigo will understand. That boy says he's in love with you right? He will wait for you." He said.

To years without seeing Ichigo, will he really wait for me? "Umm, I guess you're right." I said walking away and heading to my room. How am I going to tell Ichigo? I have to tell him tomorrow at school. I wonder how he will take this news.

Mizuki POV

"Hey Mizuki you should stop staring at Kurosaki and Kuchiki. Don't you see how much they care for each other?" One of my friends said.

I turn my head to glare at my so-called friends. They didn't understand how I felt about the two of them being together. I was surprised they're still together, almost three months. It angered me to know that Kuchiki was with him. He should be with me. I'm the popular girl of the school. It made me sick seeing them blush, or smile at each other. They only had eyes for each other. But I noticed the changes Rukia is going through. She seems so much happier and more alive. Before she was just invisible, no one cared for her.

But all their happiness will soon end. I've been thinking about ways to separate the two. I think I have found the right plan to make it work.

I turned to face the two of them again. They were holding hands and blushing. Those two will be broken apart and I'll have Ichigo with me.

"Hey Mizuki didn't you hear the bell? Lunch is over aren't you coming to class?" One of my friends asked me when I didn't move from my spot.

"You girls go on without me. I have to do something first." I said. The girls looked confused but they didn't question me. They left me alone and I started to make my plan go into action.

Rukia POV

It's been three months since Ichigo and I started dating, and now I have to go to America far away from him. I still had to give Ichigo the news. I was going to tell him at lunchtime, but I didn't want to ruin our lunch with bad news.

During our lunch Ichigo asked me about my plans for the future. Which made me think about what Byakuya told me yesterday.

_At lunch time_

"_Tell me your plans for the future." He asked as he took out his lunch._

"_Well I'm going to work for my brother. I'm going to be his assistant since he's already the head of the Kuchiki family business. Why do you ask?" I asked. _Did he know that I was moving to the U.S?

_I saw his face turning a little red. At first he wouldn't answer my question. But then I convinced him to tell me. _

"_I was wondering if you saw _us _in the future. Do you think we will um be…" He asked not looking directly at me._

_I was surprise by his question. Marriage was something I hadn't thought of. At first I didn't know how to answer. It took me a few seconds to come up with an answer. I could tell Ichigo was a little nervous as he waited for my response._

"_I still think we are going to be together in the future. As long as you still want me with you." I said._

"_I will always want you to be with me." He said kissing the top of my head. "I'm glad you think that because I see you in my future as well." _

_We both smile at each other for the rest of the day._

School ended and I was supposed to meet Ichigo by the school gates. I was going to tell Ichigo the new about me moving the America. I saw a lot of students walking past me; one of them was Orihime who has been avoiding me for quite some time.

She would sometimes say hi when we pass each other. Today she just looked my way and smiled. I guess she was feeling a little better then before. There were some rumors going around about Orihime going out with Uryuu hope that they were she deserves someone to care for her and Uryuu is what she needs.

After waiting for about six minutes there was so sign of Ichigo anywhere. I decided to go back to the school to search for him. I wonder what could be taking him this long? I went to his last classroom to find just an empty room.

I walked down the hallways and didn't find Ichigo anywhere. Maybe he already left; he probably needed to go home early. I decided to leave but when I walked by a janitors closet I heard voices coming from the inside. One of them I recognized as Ichigo's voice. The other voice was a girl, but I couldn't quite distinguish whom it belonged to.

I reached for the doorknob my hand was shaking. I was afraid to know what was going on inside the closet. I opened the door as quietly as I could; when I looked inside I was welcomed with only darkness and silence. I found the light switch and turn the lights on. Which I soon regretted when I saw Mizuki and Ichigo on the floor kissing. Ichigo's school shirt was unbuttoned and I could see his bare chest.

I gasp and stood there like an idiot. I felt my tears rolling down my cheeks. Ichigo push Mizuki off of him. He didn't look at me as if he was ashamed for what he did. I slam the door hard and started running. Tears were making my vision blurry and I couldn't see where I was going. I couldn't believe this. Ichigo didn't even look at me and he hasn't called me.

I stopped running and I turn my head to look if Ichigo was behind me. But I didn't see him he wasn't chasing me. That made me feel even worse.

I thought he loved me. Didn't he say he wasn't ever going to hurt me? No words could describe how horrible I felt. This isn't how I imagine my day would end. All the happiness I felt was now gone.

* * *

A/N: All right I know a lot of you are going to hate me for making this happen to Ichigo and Rukia. In the next chapter I'm going to write what happen to Ichigo and how he ended up in the janitors closet with Mizuki. I bet that's what you guys are wondering =)

So I'm prepare for your guys threats hahaha


	16. Misunderstandings

A/N: Hello everyone! Thanks again for your reviews. It surprises me how many people actually review my story. I wasn't expecting to get many. It always makes me feel better reading your reviews good or bad. Well I'm going to shut up now and let you guys read chap. 16. Enjoy =)

* * *

Chapter 16. ?

Ichigo POV

My last class was going to start. When I reached my desk I found a note.

_Hey Ichigo I know I told you to meet me at the school gates after school._

_But I changed my mind. I want you to meet me in room 009 instead. See you later._

_Love Rukia _

I smiled to myself as I read Rukia's note. She told me during lunch that she needed to share some news. I had asked her to tell me, but she said it was something that needed to be discussed where it was just the two of us alone. So I had to agree. Though it was hard for me to focus in class. I wanted to know what she wanted to tell me.

Hopefully it isn't anything that could affect our relationship.

I was relieved when I finally heard the school bell. I collected my things and was heading for the door, but my teacher called me to stay behind. I really didn't want to stay behind, but I did. When all the students left the class my teacher told me to come over to the desk.

She needed me to give some papers to another teacher. So I quickly took the papers and gave them to the teacher and once I was done I went to search for the room Rukia wanted to meet in.

I never have seen this room before so it took me a while to find it. But once I found it I realized it was a closet, which surprised me. Why would Rukia want to meet in a closet instead of outside the gates?

I opened the door to find the closet was completely dark.

"Rukia are you in there?" I asked. I didn't hear anything except a quiet giggle. I walked in and closed the door. I was searching for the light switch but instead I found Rukia's hand that was searching for my. It surprised me at first to feel her touch me, but what really surprised me was when she pushed me against the wall and pinned me there. Making sure I couldn't move away from her.

I felt my heart beat faster, and I was staring to get nervous. "Umm, Rukia what are you doing? Aren't we suppose to talk?" She didn't answer me, she took my school uniform and started to unbutton my shirt and reveal my chest. Something was not right. Rukia would never do something like this. I soon was pushed down and I felt the cold, hard floor beneath me and Rukia on top of me. I couldn't believe this was happening right now.

"Get the hell off of me!" I tried to release myself from this person. This was sure wasn't Rukia.

"No, I won't get off. I have to make sure I get my revenge." She whispered in my ear.

"Mizuki?" I asked surprised.

"Yes, its me Ichigo. Now stay still." I felt her lips crush against mine. The next thing I knew a bright light went on and I heard a gasp. I push Mizuki off of me and turn to face Rukia who had tears in her eyes. I turned my head away, I didn't want to see her like this.

How can I?

The next thing I heard was the door slamming hard. I button my school shirt and stood up ready to follow Rukia and explain things, before it becomes out of hand. As I was reaching the door, Mizuki was in my way making it hard for me to leave.

"Get out of my way." I said very angry.

"She doesn't want to talk to you. After what she saw she'll probably break up with you. Actually she _will _break up with you. So why don't you just forget about her and find someone else." She said walking towards me.

Those words made me not want to go after Rukia. Mizuki could be right about this.

Damn this is not going to be easy.

Rukia POV

I slammed my room door hard and locked it, so Byakuya wouldn't come in. I lay on my bed staring at my ceiling and remembering what happened earlier. I turned to look at my night stand and saw the picture in which Ichigo was standing behind me with his arms around my waist he rested his head on top of my. We were both smiling and I had a little blush on my cheeks.

Yuzu was the one who took the picture of us. I remember her saying it was so cute that the two us were the perfect couple. I reached over to the picture and took it out of the picture frame. I got up from my bed and put it inside my drawer where I wouldn't see it.

"Rukia what happen? Please let me in." Byakuya said concerned.

I didn't want to talk to anyone, especially my brother. He would probably go to Ichigo's house and kill him or something.

"It's nothing." I said trying to quiet my crying.

"Did that boy do something to you?" He said getting angry.

"No, everything is fine." I said calmer.

"If I see that carrot top, he better pray I don't kill him."

"Byakuya please not now. I want to be alone." I said.

I couldn't sleep, I kept replaying the whole thing over and over again. How can this happen? Ichigo never came to explain anything to me. I didn't even receive a call from him. But deep down inside I knew Ichigo wouldn't do that to me. He wouldn't kiss anyone or do anything with another girl. The reason I guess I was mostly crying about is that he didn't come after me, which I now realized hurt the most. Even though watching him kiss Mizuki also hurt.

Hopefully tomorrow I will feel better.

I decided not to go to school today, I didn't want to see Mizuki or Ichigo. I begged my brother to let me stay for a day. He agreed and I stayed in my room for most of the day. But I was surprised to hear a knock on the door. I thought it was Byakuya but I was completely wrong, Ichigo was standing outside my door.

He was wearing his school uniform. We just stood there, Ichigo looked at me with concern in his eyes. I knew I look like a mess, I felt like crying again but I didn't want to seem weak in front of him.

"Rukia."

"Please Ichigo I don't want to talk right now. You should be at school." I said.

"I'm not going, until we talk. I need to tell you what happen I know it looked bad, but-"

I looked at him and he seemed like he hasn't slept the whole night. I let him come in and we sat on the couch.

"Alright tell me what happen." I said.

"There was this note left on top of my desk, and I thought it was you who wrote it. But I found out that I was wrong. Mizuki made me think it was you in the closet. Trust me I knew something was up when I felt the she was treating me. I knew you would never umm. ."

"Never what?"

"Touch me like-" He didn't finish is sentence and I was glad he didn't.

"Ichigo I know Mizuki was the one doing things to you."

"So do you believe me?" He asked me worriedly. I didn't answer him.

"Yes." I said.

He smiled and I could tell he was relieved.

"Ichigo remember what I told you yesterday during lunch? That I needed to tell you something after school and it was something important." I asked breaking the silence.

"Yes, I do." He answered.

"Well I'm moving far away from here and I think it's better for us to ummm.." I couldn't say it. I never have broke up with someone before.

"What do you mean you are moving far away? How far exactly?" He asked.

"I'm going to live in the U.S for two years after I graduate from high school." I said.

He didn't say anything, his face was expressionless. I didn't know if he felt sad, surprised. I waited for him to talk again.

A few seconds passed and he said, "So you want to break up.. . because you are going to the U.S and won't be back for two years. That's your reason. That's just stupid. We can still be together."

"Distance relationships don't work. Besides you will probably find another person in college. I don't want you to miss out on meeting someone who can make you feel-"

"Rukia I love you. . You know that right? I think we can make this work, we can visit each other, call each other. I don't want to break up because you are moving to a different country, that's just stupid. Please just think about this okay and give me your answer tomorrow." He said giving me a kiss on my cheek. I just nodded.

I guess I was going to have another restless night. I walked Ichigo to the door and before he left I told him, "Ichigo if I say we should break up tomorrow please promise me you won't try to change my mind."

"I promise. But promise me that you will think this through." He said.

"I will."

I watched Ichigo leave and I started to think about my decision for tomorrow. I hope this will end well for the two of us.

* * *

A/N: Okay finally that's done. I don't have a title for this chapter. So if you guys want to come up with one and tell me that would be nice. I kind of don't like how this chapter turned out =/ But tell me what you think.


	17. Sorry

A/N: Hey everyone! I know this isn't what you wanted to see a stupid author's note. But I felt like I needed to tell my readers why I haven't updated in forever. So here are my lame reasons-

1.) I have a job now and that equals not having much time to write anymore.

And

2.) I have lost my inspiration.

But before you freak out that doesn't mean I'm going to quiet on this story. I made it this far so I don't want to abandon it. But I'm hoping I will get my inspiration back, so I could write again. I'm sorry that you have to wait for my next chapter.

So here is a bit of what I have so far- as an apology I hope you will like it =)

* * *

Chapter 17 Separation

Ichigo POV

_*The airport* _

_I hope I'm not too late. Please let her still be here. _I thought to myself as I ran.

I pushed people out of my way, I didn't care that people were yelling at me. Why did this airport have to be so crowded?

I search the crowd for any signs of Rukia or her brother. But I didn't see them anywhere. I had to find her; she can't just leave like this, not like how we left things earlier today.

When I was starting to lose hope, I heard a familiar voice behind me.

"Hurry Rukia our flight will be leaving in a few minutes. We can't miss it."

I turned around and I spotted Byakuya, but I didn't see Rukia. Then I realized Byakuya had a cell phone in his hand. I guess Rukia wasn't here yet. I felt relieved I still could talk to her.

"Byakuya! Where's Rukia?" I asked when he hung the phone.

"What are you doing here? Is your fault if Rukia makes me miss our flight." He said annoyed.

"Why is it my fault?" I asked confused.

"She was looking for you, now she's running late. She said she would be here in two minutes." He said looking at his silver watch.

* * *

A/N: So that's all I have pretty pathetic right?

Again so sorry for not updating. Please be patient and I hope you will read my story once I start writing again. Take care and thanks for sticking with me this far. I REALLY, REALLY, REALLY appreciate it. =)


End file.
